Section 1: The Earthen War
by Reaper4991
Summary: With everything an end is a beginning and vice versa. That's how saying goes and I am proof of it. My old life ended on my birthday and a new life began shortly after. Then that ended and i became a soldier, then a mercenary, then a commander, then a king. This is the beginning of my story and the events that would shake the universe. My name is Brody Hummel and I am something new.
1. Chapter 1: Change and First Fight

** This is the story of a dream I have been having for over 4 years. I hope I can write it down correctly. It is also broken down into sections and this is only the first section of the ten that make up the dream. My name is Brody (Pronounced: Bro-dee) Hummel and this is my dream.**

** Now I will say that I am a Christian and while I do not believe in murder, I do believe in self-defense and the fact that the world would be a better place if certain people were no longer in it. I will make no effort to suppress my views or my belief in Jesus Christ as my Lord and Savior. I will make no effort to suppress my feelings at any given time inside the story. I will not apologize for stating and believing in my views. I do apologize if I offend anyone, but I am not hiding my views and feelings because I am afraid of what you readers may think of me. Do not read further if you have any problems with what I have stated so far. If you share my views good and if you don't, I really don't care. If I change your views great and if not, oh well. Would I like to change your views about God and Jesus? Sure, but I am not going to give you the version you want to hear or the version that will make you comfortable. I will only give the version that is 100% TRUE. I truly do not care what you think of me. My opinion of me and God's opinion of me are all that matter to me. I am also a family man, but only in part of the way you are thinking.**

** With me I hold my family close, but the thing about me is once I consider you a friend you ****are**** family to me and doing anything short of murdering a member of my family won't change it. If at some point, I reference a scene from a movie or TV show you can find the scenes on YouTube. If at some point you see a (text) then that is my thoughts at the moment to you readers. Even though this entire story could be considered a flashback, I will be pointing out when there is a flashback occurring in the story at the point I am telling it. Also throughout this except on certain occasions, I will reference groups of people as guys, however that does not mean that everyone is a guy in the group. It is simply too complicated to sort out every person that is a girl or a guy when referring to a group. As fair warning, I will say that there will be parts that are bloody and violent if you can't handle that I suggest you skip the fights. Hope you enjoy the read.**

** Also rating is because of violence and death. No adult content or language, just lots of violence and death.**

** Disclaimer: I am doing this part here so I don't get sued. I do not own ****ANY**** of the movies, TV shows, books, video games, comics, or any of those types of things that I reference, nor do I own any of the characters, attacks, abilities, weapons, vehicles, or anything from them that I reference into the story. So anything I reference from the things I just listed is someone else's work and I should not be given credit for them. I do take any credit for if I change something of theirs into my own variation and style of it. But again ****I DO NOT OWN ANY**** of the items listed above.**

Chapter 1: Change and First Fight

They say change is necessary to life, change breeds change, change really never happens, change brings something new, and that change makes us better. I think back to those sayings and I have one thing to say about it. Change is INEVITABLE. It was a change that caused so many occurrences in my life and the lives of those who I cherish. It all started on that day many decades ago.

In the year 2019 on my birthday in fact the world experienced a miracle we basically became almost immortal, we can't die by disease, age, bleeding, etc. we can only die by someone else's hands basically murdered or if say a bear or a pack of wolves tore you apart and ate you. A bite from a rattlesnake would not kill, but it would hurt like hell until the venom was neutralized. So naturally, doctors and coroners were surprised because if you weren't dead longer than 2 hours, you didn't have an autopsy, and no one killed you, then you came back to life. It's not exactly fun to suddenly hear people who should be dead, talking. Ok now for the reason we know we can only die by being murdered. It's because of the fact that the only people who did stay dead were the ones dead longer than 2 hours (we don't know what is up with the 2 hours it's just the time that was somehow chosen) and the ones who were murdered. The downside is even though disease won't kill you anymore, until you are cured you will still experience the symptoms of it. Another thing is we also stopped aging after we finished maturing meaning once you have reached full maturity you wouldn't get older any more. So if I live to be 200 years old I am still going to look like I'm 25. The sad part was no one could go to heaven without being killed, God lets you see it, or Jesus comes back and takes us all there.

A couple of months later I found out that my brain got super charged. My IQ, how fast I could read, how quickly I could solve problems, and my memory all changed for the better at least for me anyway. My IQ was almost off the charts and you can trust me when I say that's amazing, since I was average before this whole thing. I could read an 800-page book in 2 minutes. I could look at any math problem and solve it 5 seconds after reading it. I was a regular genius at this level with how fast I could learn and get a handle of the more let's call them the Nobel prize subjects. The fun part for me was the fact that whatever I saw, read, said, smelled, tasted, and heard I remembered. I could see farther, hear better, smell better. NO jokes please.

So over the next 5 years I went to several colleges for everything: medical, science, art, mathematics, computers, literature, business, finance, engineering, chemistry, geography, seismology, volcanology, languages, basically anything someone can be an expert in I took it and graduated at the top of my class with honors. It rather sucked being away from my family and girlfriend (yes Christians can and do date too), but on some occasions my family members came because they wanted to see the city. My girlfriend came with me when I went to a college in England. She had always wanted to go there and I provided an opportunity. So when I had nothing else to learn at least from colleges, I decided to go back to my hometown of San Antonio, Texas and would help anyone I could with the skills I had. Every week or so I went to a library and spent three to four hours reading through their collection.

Six months later the military decided I should join them so they sent people to recruit me I told them, "No. I have no desire or any intention of joining the military." They kept bothering me so I told them, "Fine. I will think about it and give you an answer soon." My family offered their advice and my friends gave their opinions on the matter and I came to a decision, I told them, "I will join but I will only go into combat as a medic, engineer, or for a rescue/special mission." They accepted my terms and then put me into every training program they had and I completed them all. They were amazed at how well I did and were especially surprised at what I could come up with. I made weapons, improved the weapons we had already, vehicles, improved the vehicles we had already, medicine, new combat strategies, escape plans, and taught everyone how to shoot, drive, use, and execute them.

I excelled at everything and they constantly asked if I would reconsider my conditions and I always told them NO. The improvements I made to the weapons we already had were bigger ammo clips, better scopes, improved the cyclic rate (rate the gun can fire and cycle the bullets), better ammo, better accuracy, less recoil, less chance of jamming/overheating. I also made new armor for the soldiers they could take a Barrett 50 caliber sniper rifle shot and not be pierced needless to say you still got knocked on to your butt from it though. I also found a way to redesign the Predator drone so it no longer cost over a million dollars to produce one. Also messed with a few tanks, but that would take a few hours and a dozen pages to describe in full detail and design. I also did some missions where I led assaults on certain enemies. I'll discuss those later.

One invention I made, I never showed to anyone it was way too dangerous to do that. It was armor that when you put it on it injects nanites into your body, modifies it, and heals the body from wounds 10 times faster than your body would normally heal. It also was bulletproof, lighter than a feather, and came with a computer AI (Artificial Intelligence, relax it is not like in the movies) program, which aided you as you wore it. It could give you a field lay out, hack a computer you needed access to, translate any language, give you a weather report, humidity, had a built in radar, a recommendation on what would be most effective in the situation, wind direction and speed, basically anything that could help you in a combat situation.

The greatest and deadliest function was that it could give you anything you want from any videogame, movie, TV show, or book character. As long as the character did not truly exist, so I could not use God or Jesus. In the case of regular people that did exist like Achilles during the Trojan War I can't use them, but I can use the Mythology version of them where they did superhuman deeds and killed great creatures. The armor could give you anything from the character whether it's their powers, weapons, intelligence, vehicles, etc. but you couldn't have more than 30 characters activated at a time or the nanites would overwhelm your body's nervous system. The Ai program also stopped you from using some of the stronger powers to much or your body would be drained. I named it the Skills, Weapons, Abilities, and Tactics System or S.W.A.T.S. for short. I nicknamed him Eli.

The main problem was that in order for it to induce the nanites the armor would have to bond with your skin meaning once you put it on you can't take it off (kind of sucks huh). Luckily, it was just a chest plate and when activated the armor would expand out (think of it as the opposite of what the allspark in the first transformers did instead of breaking down into itself it expanded over you) then retracted when deactivated leaving only the chest plate. I built a prototype but unfortunately I couldn't test it naturally because of the fact that I couldn't take it off and I made sure to destroy the plans and files I didn't need them any more I had them memorized so no need to keep something someone could steal and sell or use to replicate the armor.

Then came the problem in Chicago a group of organized (I know what they are but can't tell you without giving information that will confuse you) not sure what to call them thieves, criminals, terrorists, psychopaths, or whatever took over an entire office complex. 500 hostages and 321 criminals (just the best fitting description I could think of and the one was their leader). The police and anyone else who had thought they had to be there were there (so naturally every news company was there). They said on TV that the criminals wanted $650 million dollars and for 20 city buses to take them and some of the hostages to an airport to leave the country and the police and feds were not to follow them if they did the hostages would die. I got a call it was the police chief he had heard I was stationed and called my commanding officer to see if I could come down and help. I had taken courses in hostage negotiation and had a history with the group that took the complex, so I told him, "I will come down if they will allow me to." They agreed and I went down and I got them to extend our deadline for another 2 hours but I was told that wouldn't be enough to get the money in time so I told the police chief, "I might have a way to solve this problem. If I can get a quick ride back to the base and I mean quick because the base is about three and a half hours away and we only have four and a half hours left." The chief said, "No problem. Jacob, get this guy back to the base ASAP." Jacob replied, "You got it sir. Let's go Brody." I told Jacob who was an old friend of mine, "It's THEM, Jacob. Travis and James are both in there, so I need you to floor it." Jacob made that car fly as far as I could tell.

He hurried and got me there in an hour and 50 minutes (because naturally, we ran red lights but I was in a police car and had the sirens on so it was ok especially because of the situation). I told Jacob, "Go back and wait for me." He drove off and I ran like crazy to my work place and ran diagnostics on the armor to check to see if it was ready. Unfortunately, I couldn't run full diagnostics because of the time crunch but I had no choice. Eli started saying, "Sir, I don't know if the armor is ready for that kind of use yet." I replied, "Yeah well Eli we are out of time. Those jerks I told you about that I created you and the armor to help against they are in Chicago. Plus, diagnostics are good, but field testing is better." Eli said, "Alright sir. We are as ready as we can be." I put the armor on and activated it. My whole body burned as the nanites were introduced and they adapted my body so the white blood cells wouldn't try to destroy them.

I uploaded in 30 characters that would come in handy for stopping this crisis. I picked Goku from Dragon Ball GT (TV show), John Marston from Red Dead Redemption (videogame), Professor Xavier from X-Men (movie). Spiderman from the Spiderman videogame but not the movie games the old PlayStation 1 videogame, Captain America take your pick for what he is from, Naruto from Naruto Shippuden (TV show), Frank Moses from RED (movie), Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars (if anyone has to ask what Star Wars is they have a very serious problem). Reven from Star Wars knights of the old republic (videogame), Cole MacGrath from Infamous 2 (videogame), Joseph Turok from Turok (videogame newer one from 2007 not the old one), Ezio Auditore, and Altaïr from the Assassins creed videogames, Batman from Batman Arkham City (videogame). Alex Mercer from Prototype (videogame), Rico Rodriguez from Just Cause 1 & 2 (videogames), Dastan from Prince of Persia (movie), and Starkiller from star wars the force unleashed 1 & 2 (videogames). Hayden Tenno from dark sector (videogame), Alex Ryder from Cameron's Avatar (the videogame not the movie), Wesley from WANTED: Weapons of Fate (videogame), the bionic commando (code name of guy and name of videogame). Riddick from the Chronicles of Riddick (movies and videogames), Michael Swift from Timeshift (videogame they never tell you his name so I looked the game up on IMDB and it gave me his name), Drizzt Dourden from R. A. Salvatore's books, The Shadow from The Shadow (the movie not the TV show). Mr. Fantastic from fantastic four (movie, videogames, comics, and TV shows), The Predator from Predator concrete jungle (videogame), Casey Bowman from NINJA (movie), and Crypto from Destroy All Humans (Videogame).

I used Goku to get back to the building quickly (for those who haven't seen Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT Goku can fly, has super human strength, can teleport, has super human speed, can shoot energy blasts from his hands, and many other things). I told the police and SWAT, "Stand back and let me deliver the money that you could accumulate in the time crunch." They agreed when they A: saw how I got there, and B: saw the determination in my eyes because as it would turn out 2 of my best friends were working there and Jacob was a lieutenant in the police force he helped me talk his superiors into letting me go in. We called in and told them, "The money is coming up with a currier." They had agreed to let most of the hostages go when they counted the money and got their 20 buses, and then they said, "We'll give an order to not shoot him when he comes up." We had the ground floor secure so my plan was to clear one floor at a time a lead the hostages to the bottom floor but first I had to take out the leader without causing any noise or alarms or else all the hostages could be killed, (tough situation huh?).

I counted the number of guards on the top floor; by some chance it was the floor with the fewest windows, from the elevator to the back office, which happened to be the only office without any windows at all. I counted that the number was 40 guards 50 hostages not counting who was in the office, there were 10 guards and their boss in the back room, so a total of 51 guys with weapons but lucky for me no windows means I could take them out with no issues. I opened the briefcase and gave it to them while they were busy counting it I used John Marston's deadeye (ability to mark targets and hit where the marks are exactly). Then marked each of the guards on a vital point, head, neck, eye, etc. and the boss on a non-vital, but in just the right location to knock him on his butt for a second, which was all I would need.

After I had marked them I used Ezio Auditore's skill with throwing knives to kill each one and wound the boss, then I held my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet and used Professor X to read his mind. With that, I got what weapons were used by his men, where they were stationed, where any traps were, how many hostages were on each floor. Naturally, this was very valued information and then when I didn't need him anymore I knocked him out, tied him up, and gagged him. I used a secure channel on a radio to tell the cops where they had everything but not to move in one wrong move and we lose valued life. I told them, "I will clear the building floor by floor and lead hostages to the ground floor carefully and you will keep them on that floor to avoid anyone seeing them leaving." They couldn't figure out how I was going to do it but they agreed.

So next came the hard part taking out the other 40 guards on this floor quietly no pressure right. I came up with a plan to slowly do away with them I used Michael Swift's ability to pause time for one minute and the only thing that can move is me and whatever I move. So I opened the door and pulled head shots on all the guards I could see with throwing knives then used Batman's detective vision (X-ray vision through his cowl) to make sure that there weren't any that I couldn't see and eliminated them too. I turned off detective vision, when I resumed time; I told everyone, "Stay quiet I am here to rescue you." They all nodded and stayed quiet that was 21 down and 30 to go for the guards and 30 hostages left to save. After I had gathered all my knives, I went to the hallway between the office space I was in and the next and there were five guards in that hallway. I turned back on detective vision and saw that none of the guards in the next office area had a line of sight on the hallway. I only had 10 seconds left to pause time before it would need 5 minutes to recharge (in the game you only have to wait about 30 seconds but the armor has limits it can't handle that much without recharging).

I marked the 3 farthest from the other office space, then hit them with knives, activated the 10 seconds of the time stop, then used Mr. Fantastic's stretching ability to wrap my arms around the last two's heads, and yanked them toward me to silently kill them. The last 25 were none the wiser (I'm going to guess that you see what I mean when I say that this is the best and deadliest function now, right?). I turned back on detective vision as I went down the hallway as quietly as possible gathering my knives as I went. There were 20 in the space and five around the elevator they were spaced out classic military perimeter just far enough from each other to not be ambushed but close enough to see the others and give a warning if anything happened to the others.

The hard part now was to kill 25 guards without anyone noticing and it gets worse the hallway to the elevator was right in front of the area the guards were standing in. I used the Predator's invisibility to get close and scout out the best way to take them out I needed the hallway clear to take out the other 20 guards gathered around the hostages not exactly easy. I used Drizzt Dourden's impenetrable darkness skill (a black sphere of darkness lands on an area and no light and I mean absolutely zero light can penetrate it) on two guys. Naturally they started panicking so I snuck inside one and shot the one inside with Rico's signature revolvers (for those who don't know Rico was a military soldier/CIA agent who was used to overthrow governments and had a wide arrange of weapons at his disposal but he favored revolvers), then fired on the other one in the darkness. Then killed the one closest to my position the same way as the other two, then used Mr. Fantastic again to snap the necks of the last two and moved away from the bodies. While grabbing the first dead guy's gun I used John Marston's Deadeye to mark all the guards who came looking for someone who started this and the ones still guarding the hostages and eliminated them all.

I got a call on the radio from the other guards asking, "Boss what's going on?" I pretended I was one of the dead guards and told them, "Some of the men got a little to overzealous and decided they deserved more money and the boss ordered them eliminated." They said, "That's fine more money to go around and less bodies to watch. We'll send someone to clean up the mess." I told them, "The boss will probably have them come back up to stay to cover where the others were stationed." They said, "They'll be up in a minute." I told the hostages, "Stay calm and I will free you after I deal with the guards coming up." I waited at the end of the hallway with Hayden Tenno's glave in hand (video game Dark Sector: he was infected with a virus and he could create a three bladed weapon that he can throw and control and if it goes through electricity or fire it absorbs it and will rebound off of surfaces to hit other enemies. Picture a circle with three small sickles or scythes coming out of it, also good for melee attacks) to take them all out. When the elevator came up five guards stepped out and I took aim.

I waited until the elevator doors closed so no blood would get inside the elevator if someone called it. Once they were closed I unleashed upon them death in a very painful way. I slammed one guy down hard and took his head with the glave and threw the glave into another. Then used Alex Mercer's blade ability (turning his entire right arm in to a giant sword) and shoved it into another's chest, snapped another's neck, and finally pinned the last guy to the wall with the Predator's spear gun. Then I went and got all the hostages on this floor and told them, "Follow me slowly and quietly we have to take the stairs they'll be watching the elevator." I turned on detective vision to make sure we wouldn't be ambushed as we went floor by floor I had to stop them 4 times on the way down to avoid guards that came in to the stairwell because they thought they heard something. I used The Shadows ability to enter people's minds and make them see only what I wanted them to see so they never saw us when we stopped. I couldn't kill them because someone would eventually come looking for them so I just made it so we could slip through quietly.

When we reached the bottom floor, I radioed the cops and said, "We are coming out through the stairwell door don't shoot us." The Chief gave the order, "All of you stand down. We got hostages coming out." The hostages all went out I told my friend and the captain in charge, "Scratch the boss and 55 guys off the list. Only 265 guys, 450 hostages, and nine floors to go" (30 guys and 50 hostages a floor except for the 10th five guys in the elevator remember). They were surprised by my news I told them, "I'm going to go back in." They said, "Alright but now we have to be even more careful and have to make sure no one makes it to the top floor." I told them, "I will move the bodies to the back where no one will see them unless they go looking for them."

I flew up to the top floor with Goku's powers. I used Naruto's shadow clone jutsu (an ability to create duplicates of yourself and when they die they go poof. Best part is you get all their experiences like what they saw, what they heard basically anything that was recently added to their memories gets added to yours plus they already have all your skills so they have their own armor too) to make five clones. That way someone could quickly move the bodies and I had someone watching this floor in case anyone came up to report or something, because the last thing I need is an all-out alarm. I also placed them in positions that if someone did come looking for the bodies of the guards for that floor, my clones could ambush the people with relative ease. I placed them in a pattern similar to a π emblem where each point was a clone.

The next thing I had to do was figure out which floor was next. I could either go to the first floor and then figure out which one next or keep going downward from the top floor. I decided it'd be easier to just keep going down then be guarding from the top and 1st floor, so next was the 10th floor (don't know why it was 11 floors not counting the ground floor. The first floor is the floor right above the ground floor) and another 50 hostages and 25 guards because 5 came up the elevator when I told them to. So now, I just had to figure out how to best sneak into the office space. I figured I'd just tell the elevator to go down one floor then sneak in the stairwell while they were all looking at the elevator. Only problem was sneaking in with no alarms, questions, or snooping guards.

I used Naruto's shadow clone jutsu again figuring that 4 clones plus me would be helpful in taking out more guards (for those of you who have seen Naruto Shippuden I can't make hundreds of clones like Naruto can because like everything else in the world the armor has limits and so does my body). Me and my clones snuck in using the jutsu, Batman's detective vision, and the Predator's invisibility to plot how best to take down all 25 guards without alarms. Luckily, because it had been way longer than 5 minutes I could use time stop now and my clones could too. When I released the jutsu however, I'd have to wait the accumulative time before I could use it again. In other words I'd have to wait 25 minutes if my 4 clones and I all used it without resting. I figured we each just had to take out five guards each with time stopped and then just lead the hostages out easier said than done of course.

This space was different than the one above it only had one space and there was one hallway between the elevator and the space. There were 5 guards by the elevator and 20 guards with the hostages so we just needed to kill them without hitting the hostages. I used Professor Xavier's Telepath powers (read minds, talk to people through your mind, levitate objects, control minds, etc.) to tell my clones, "I'll be taking out the guards in the hallway by the elevator. Pick your targets and tell us who you are aiming at. We don't want to be aiming at the same people. We need to make sure that none of the guards survive." We sounded off our targets and got ready to take them down. Now comes a bloody part if you would like to skip, but I think at least two or three have already happened.

One clone used throwing knives, the 2nd used the Predator's spear gun, the 3rd used one of Rico's weapons a silenced machine gun, and the 4th used Reven's abilities (Jedi and Sith skills) the first 2 he used throwing Light sabers, the 3rd he used force crush on, the 4th force lightning, and the last he used force choke. I made myself visible and told the hostages, "I'm here to save you." They tried asking what was going on but I told them, "Shh quiet, or someone below us might hear. Follow me quietly." We moved to the door and I messaged my clones upstairs, "Two of you come down." I then told my clones with me, "One of you stay here and guard this floor from any other guards coming in." I was calculating whether my body and the armor could handle the stress of making another six or more clones so I could clear out the last 8 floors faster because the deadline was almost up. I estimated that my body could handle four more clones and the armor could only handle about another six. Well, it could only handle six for now at least, since as I get better accustomed to it, I will get stronger.

When I got down stairs, my friend and the chief told me, "You only have about an hour before the dead line." I told them, "Don't worry I have an idea how to do this faster." They were puzzled I had already done two floors in about an hour they were trying to figure how I could do it faster. I told them, "I'll explain it all later." I activated the Jutsu and made 3 clones just to make sure I wasn't exhausted when this was over (for those not keeping track that's 12 clones now). I sent three clones to the first four floors to clear out the guards because with the first 4 clear the hostages could all just go down the stairs and we could take out the guards that came to see what the noise was. I went to the fifth floor to clear out the guys there and the clones would use Professor Xavier's powers to let me know when they were done. I gathered from the boss's mind that my friends were on the seventh floor. So we needed to hurry and wipe these guys out fast.

I figured I would keep the last two floors guards alive because we needed to know where they got the weapons, how they all came together, where they were going to go, why this building, why this day and time. Why so long to get the money and buses, how they knew military tactics, and if someone sold them the weapons where could we find them. I knew all of that but it is hard to explain how I knew that. We all started to plan the best strategy to wipe out the guards and save the hostages; we all turned invisible and went into the offices. I used John Marston's deadeye to its fullest I used everything I could to kill my 30 guards. I marked the 5 by the elevator with Hayden Tenno's glave, another 5 with the Predator's spear gun, 10 with Rico's silenced machine gun, and the final 10 with Ezio Auditore's and Altäir's throwing knives.

I had to use the time stop power in order to use all the weapons in simultaneous order without being shot at. I notified my clones that I had activated it because they could use it to their advantage too. I hit them all. The glave took the five guy's heads off, the spear gun pinned the guys to the wall the bullets hit directly in to their heads, and the knives hit home in their throats. I turned visible, went to the hostages, and said, "Follow me if you want to get out of here." A few seconds later my clones all sounded off and said, "Our floors are clear." I told the hostages, "Go down stairs and tell the captain and the lieutenant down there that we have four floors left and to not worry I would explain everything when this was all over." Not that I didn't think that they would have question s either, but they really were in no position to ask questions or make comments. All they wanted was to get out of there alive.

They all hurried down stairs while I went up to the seventh floor and waited for my clones to come up. When they arrived, I sent four clones to the sixth, eighth, and ninth floors and told them, "Take the top two floors alive using John Marston's hog tying skills and we can use time stop to do it. I'll use the last of my time stop, which should be about 15 seconds, I will give a three second warning, and then one of you on the sixth floor will use it." They nodded and went to their floors. I stayed on the seventh floor and went in quietly. I told my clones, "One of you take the five by the elevator and the other three will start on the other 25." When we were all ready and in place I activated time stop I got 4 when I made the warning when time resumed my clone activated time stop and I finished up and told the clone to resume time once they were done. I turned visible and told the hostages, "Stay calm I'm here to save you." My two friends assured them that I wasn't there to hurt them. I led them to the stairwell, heard the other hostages going down, and told the others to go. My 2 friends stayed back to talk with me as we went down when we were alone I told my clones, "Ok guys turn visible." They were surprised I told them, "I will explain later."

When we got down on the ground floor the chief and my other friend both congratulated, thanked, and questioned me about this whole mess before I told them that I told the chief, "On floors 8 and 9 there are men tied up. The boss is tied up on the 11th floor in the very back" and he sent up the SWAT team to secure them. I went to my friends and said, "Meet me at my apartment that I'm renting. I'll cook and explain everything but you have to keep it a secret and no reporters. Here is the address." Getting the hostages not to tell anyone what happened might be harder. I asked the chief, "Could you gather the hostages so I can talk with them?" He said, "Sure, right this way." I deactivated the jutsu and was hit with exhaustion from all my clones. Sure I was expecting it, but holy cow that hit me like a ton of bricks. I went to where they had the hostages gathered. I asked them, "Do any of you know who I am?" Some had seen me on posters for recruitment. Others had seen me on some bases. I told them, "That's all true, however I need you all not to tell anyone especially the reporters about what happened in here. Just simply tell them that I had aided the police in the rescue." One hostage said, "No problem, we don't even know what happened." I replied, "That's how I would like to keep it thank you."

I walked off with my friends and the chief. I told the chief, "I need you to tell your men not to tell anyone about what they see in the offices or what they heard." The chief replied, "Deal, but I want to come along for this dinner of yours. I want to know what happened and what is going on." I replied, "Done." When we came out of the building, reporters swarmed us. I just walked through and didn't say a word when I was clear of witnesses I used Goku to teleport to my apartment. I deactivated the armor when I was lying on my bed, but when I did pain shot through my whole body and I passed out. I don't know if it was the characters, God, Eli, or my own mind but I had some weird dreams while I was under. Wars that had not happened, enemies that were not human, loss that I never thought I would feel, and a lot more. These types of sleep always made me terrified to dream at night, but a person can't function without sleep so I had to suck it up at times and sleep even if I was afraid.

**END!**

**Good? Bad? Could be good? Give me some idea of it.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter I have more ready but I wanted to see if this chapter would get any notice or favorites.**

**Please give reviews THEY HELP MAKE IT BETTER. Criticize if you want just do it in a positive way so I can fix issues and improve the story.**

**Also anyone have better idea for a category for the story?**

**Also I meant what I said at the top, anyone got problems with that well too bad. Hope to hear from you readers.**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations and a Legion

**Rating is because of violence and death. No adult content or language, just lots of violence and death.**

** Disclaimer: I am doing this part here so I don't get sued. I do not own ****ANY**** of the movies, TV shows, books, video games, comics, or any of those types of things that I reference, nor do I own any of the characters, attacks, abilities, weapons, vehicles, or anything from them that I reference into the story. So anything I reference from the things I just listed is someone else's work and I should not be given credit for them. I do take any credit for if I change something of theirs into my own variation and style of it. But again ****I DO NOT OWN ANY**** of the items listed above.**

**Chapter 2: Answers, Debates, and Birth of a Legion.**

Chicago Illinois: 6 hours after last Chapter

I had managed to wake up and move, before my three friends and the police chief arrived and I told them everything, which they thought I was joking until I used Starkiller's light sabers then they believed me. My friends knew I had gotten smarter but not this smart I told them, "I understand and I will answer any and all of your questions." They asked me how the armor worked, how much it could handle, how much could I handle, how many characters me and the armor could handle, and some others too. When they were satisfied with everything (or it was just their heads hurting from trying to understand everything I just told them), I finished cooking and we all ate. My friends were really interested because since we were kids we dreamed about being our favorite characters and I got to live it now (remember I can't take the armor off now) but I told them "It was scary having all that power. If I had lost control the possible outcomes were and are incalculable it could have been mass destruction, power failure of the armor, me dying, and several others." They were a little scared but I told them, "Don't worry right now the armor was still deactivated so there was no reason to worry," they breathed a sigh of relief.

The chief asked, "Would you consider leaving the military and joining the police force? I could use a man like you." I told him, "I can't. If I am going to use the armor it is going to benefit everyone I can help not just one city, but I might have a solution to your problem." I wrote down my personnel cell phone number, gave him it, and told him, "If something like this happens again or if your unit gets in over their heads again, give me a call and I will come when I can." Because he might call when I was in a warzone and I wouldn't be able to just hurry over the second I get the call. He hesitated and my friend who was his lieutenant told him, "You won't get a better offer just take it also he can be quiet stubborn (usually 95% of the time at least)." He accepted having me in an emergency was better than not having me at all. When he left, my friends were still in shock a little bit, they asked, "Why has the military not deployed you or had you make more of the armor or why haven't they made more?" I told them "I destroyed the blueprints and files there wasn't anything for them to make it from, and they didn't know I had created it but they probably do now. I'm probably going to end up like Tony Stark in Iron Man 2. I am going to get a summons, appear before a senate committee, and be asked (told) to hand the armor over but since I'm kind of attached to it I would have to decline." They laughed and we continued talking until they had to go home, I said, "Good night guys", and went to bed.

The next day I went back to base and not to my surprise, there were guys looking through my files and searching for my armor. I was told, "We believe there is a weapon that you have designed and the higher ups want it secured and tested out." I told them, "Too bad I have already tested it and they can't have it." Naturally, they had me brought to the people in charge at the base and the lower ones were dismissed. They told me, "Turn it over or we will have you court marshaled." I told them, "No and I am resigning and if you want the armor that is too bad, and before you try to threaten me remember I have dirt on all of you and I am not afraid to use it." They couldn't do anything so they let me go. I went home to San Antonio but I made sure to pay for my 3 friends and their families to come back because I didn't trust the military there. When I explained, what happened they agreed to come I was relieved to say the least but their families didn't understand but went along with it and I got them jobs with some friends I had made when I was done with college.

My family was thrilled that I had come back and was staying but just like I predicted I was asked (told) to appear before a senate committee and was asked (told) to give the armor over to the United States military. I told them, "I can't and even if I could I wouldn't." They asked, "What do you mean?" I told them, "Since I used the armor I can't take it off. The only way for you to have it would be for me to make it for you and that is not going to happen." They made 4 arguments the first was, "Since it's a weapon of mass destruction it was too dangerous to be left alone and should be in the military's possession." My reply was, "Since it is attached to me it can't be classified as that and I can't be the military's possession or they would be violating the constitution (no slavery, so me being a human being I can't be owned)" They gave no response.

The second argument was, "Since you have made it using the military's money it is their property." I said, "Again it's attached to me so it's not their property. As to the whole money thing, I paid out of my own pocket and didn't use a dime of the military's money and I have the records to prove it." They gave up on that. The third argument was, "What proof do you have that A. the armor worked B. that you have actually put the armor on and C. how do we know that you aren't lying about not being able to take it off." I sighed to myself and thought, "They want to ensure that they can use it effectively and want to ensure they are not wasting time with this hearing. Man I HATE politicians. They are usually nothing but a bunch of dirty, greedy, sleazy, and good for nothing (except lining their own pockets) windbags that only care about keeping their position, power, influence, and money." I stood and got ready to plead my case, even if I knew they were not going to let me go unless I made it impossible for them to do anything else.

To the first I smiled and turned toward the audience in the room and said, "What do you think everyone?" Clones of me started standing up and each made a comment like, "I don't believe it. It is not possible" "Yeah, this guy is bluffing" "I don't know, it could be possible." I laughed, released the jutsu, and said, "Good enough for you guys?" to further drive home my point I activated Cole MacGrath (Infamous 2 videogame) and drained the electricity from the light fixtures (I know it would have been cooler to blast though the wall, but I couldn't risk hurting anyone). I looked at the committee and said, "How about now?" They all were terrified. I smiled and I saw that a lot of people that knew me were smiling too. No one who knew me wanted the armor in the government's hands, especially if I didn't want them to.

Finally, for the third I told them, "Bring in any scientist that you want and I will explain it to them and they will tell you whether or not that I am telling the truth." They brought in some scientists and I explained it and they told the committee, "He is telling the truth and he wouldn't be able to take it off." I smiled and said, "Got anything else to throw at me?" I looked back and I could see my friends, my family, my girlfriend, and my friends' families sitting behind me all of them were smiling and laughing. I was laughing a little too and I was reading the minds of everyone. Only the senators/congressmen were not on my side for me to keep the armor. No surprise there though, over the years many government laws were passed that were not making them favorable to citizens. I know it is shocking that the government would do that, but I promise it is true.

The final argument was, "Mr. Hummel what exactly do you think will happen if someone manages to kill you and steal the armor or if you ever decide to turn against the U.S.?" Well to the first part I told them, "The armor's AI program has a hidden function that if the user died the nanites would consume the armor then self-destruct to ensure no one could get the armor or the nanites." As for the second part of the argument, I told them, "I will be a mercenary and fight for whoever was in the right and they don't violate my ethics." They asked, "What will you do if the person who hires you is fighting the U.S.?" I answered, "Well if they attacked you without just cause then I would join the U.S. but if they could give significant evidence that you caused the fighting unjustly. Well then, I would strongly recommend that you all retreat before I had to join the fight or just make sure that you paid for my services first but if anyone tries to pull my family into this. I will not be kind to whoever does." They were at a loss they couldn't believe that I had thought of everything to counter their arguments. No surprise though, but they weren't thrilled with my plan but they couldn't do anything about it so they gave up and let me go and so I got to keep the rights and ownership of my armor.

For a few months after the hearing, I disappeared from the Earth. No one could find me. The reason was that I used a character to move me to another dimension to train my body to get more accustomed to the armor. I created a dimension that a year passed inside for every week that was passing on Earth (for those who recognize this I wasn't strong enough to make it a year for every day that passes on Earth). When I came out I was stronger and the armor more useable. When I did show up, I felt like the world became plastic, paper, and twigs. I had to put restraints on me to ensure my power and strength didn't go too far and kill someone by accident. I put weights on to slow my movements, gravity increase to further slow them down. I kept up a rigorous training regimen and practiced with ever character that had an ability to restrain powers.

I used my powers to create my own island base and with the clone jutsu and armor I could have a base up and running in a matter of weeks when it would take years normally. I made sure I created it in neutral waters, so I could have foreign ambassadors without the usual trouble. I set up defenses and systems to make sure my base was secure and protected. I moved my family there as soon as it was done. I didn't want anyone getting any ideas about kidnapping them to get me to do a job. I built some things that would be useful like radar, armory, landing pad for visitors, living quarters, war room, a hanger bay, communication center, and an area to grow food. Some other buildings were hospital, training grounds, lab (for research into some new things), and a blacksmith area (I could make swords and some other stuff for extra money). I installed solar panels to gather the power needed to keep the lights and everything running. Also a generator that I could charge with characters when the need arose.

Some friends I had in the military were either retired or had been injured, so I made them an offer to come, work, and live on the island. A few accepted right away they had seen the news about my armor and they were up for it, others accepted because I would pay better than others, plus the living arrangements were free. A few were a little cautious they didn't like the idea of joining a mercenary group, but were fine with it because it was me. For my injured friends regardless of their answer I fixed whatever happened to them, whether it was PTSD, loss of limbs, eyes, being put in a coma, or whatever. My friends from the hostage incident came to live on the island as well. My friend James Fuller was the head of my engineering, weapons RND (research and development), and armor RND (combat armor, not my armor), Jacob miles headed up my tactical center, and Travis Kopplinger headed up my weapons and combat training.

Whenever I was in the city people asked me to let them see me use the armor, to apply for a job, or to train them. I hired a few people to help with negotiations, diplomacy, and general terms (surrender, payment plans, and treaty agreements). I hired others to help run tech support, field layouts, and intelligence gathering for missions. Others to help with explosives, cooking, wood working, mining, and woodcutting. Still others to help my friends in their areas, work the hospital, help farm, do maintenance around the island, and the other areas. I needed everyone to work well with the people still on the island. I couldn't very well have any fighting while I was away or resting, especially with an armory full of weapons at the disposal of people.

We became a community all working together to keep the base up and running. There was nobody rich or poor; it was fair shares for all on the island. I shared the money I got from jobs with everyone. I had James Fuller help me (didn't need the help, but figured it would be a good learning experience for him) create beacons that when triggered would signal Eli that the person it was assigned to needed my help. We created one for everyone on the island, so if they leave the island like for vacation, wanted to see family, or some other reason I didn't need to worry (I didn't want someone trying to take them hostage to get me to do something). We never ran out of resources to gather and use/sell, because I could use my powers to replenish them. I named my group the Spartan Legion. I was tougher than any soldier in history, which was the Spartan's title, and I was tougher than an entire legion of troops. I didn't know at that time that the title would be more accurate on the legion part later in my life.

**END!**

**Review and ask for more chapters so I know I am not posting these for my own pride.**

**Question about future chapters are allowed and I will answer to the best of my ability.**

**Anyone have a better idea for a category for this story?**

**Also I was not joking in the first chapter when I said this was Section 1 of 10. There will be some stories that will be put in later that are connected to this story but those are a long way down the road.**

**P.S. if anyone has a problem with Texas, than deal with it or I will call Hunters from Prototype 2 and send them after you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Work, Framed, and Retribution

**Rating is because of violence and death. No adult content or language, just lots of violence and death.**

** Disclaimer: I am doing this part here so I don't get sued. I do not own ****ANY**** of the movies, TV shows, books, video games, comics, or any of those types of things that I reference, nor do I own any of the characters, attacks, abilities, weapons, vehicles, or anything from them that I reference into the story. So anything I reference from the things I just listed is someone else's work and I should not be given credit for them. I do take any credit for if I change something of theirs into my own variation and style of it. But again ****I DO NOT OWN ANY**** of the items listed above.**

**Chapter 3: Work, Framed, and Retribution.**

Over the next few years my friends and family were living "normal" lives (there is no such thing as normal, normal is a person's perspective, what is normal to one person isn't to another) while I was constantly in battle. Everyone wanted me or the armor on their sides. Everyone wanted to start wars and others just wanted me to eliminate (not necessarily kill, there are multiple ways to eliminate someone) killers, mobs (the mafia ones not the protestors), drug dealers, tyrants, corrupt government officials in other countries (I say that since the island is my country now), and any other undesirables (which I had no problem doing). Half of the time people just hiring me won the war because their opponents didn't want to fight me the other half was someone crazy who wanted to continue fighting even though I had joined the fight/war. It was usually something along the lines of, "He is just one man. He will die just like any other man will." Never mind the fact I can destroy a continent with a blast of my hand, but hey what do I know, I am just a man after all.

On one important occasion, I went to Africa and killed the Warlord Joseph Kony and his LRA (Lord's Resistance Army). They kill, rape, enslave, and torture men, women, and children in northern Uganda and southern Sudan. While there I met Sam Childers a preacher who was nicknamed the machine gun preacher, because he helped the freedom fighters fight Kony and rescue the children from the LRA. I helped him beef-up his security, got him an arsenal of weaponry, money, food, medicine, and anything else they might need there. Then I went and killed every LRA member that was not a child. I know it is wrong, but I got a feeling of satisfaction from this. If you want the whole story on Sam Childers watch the movie Machine Gun Preacher, but there is a lot of language and horrible graphic scenes in it. I recommend that you not watch it if you can't take the reality of the horror that goes on there.

On one occasion, someone had framed me for the murder of 250 people across the world they knew it was connected because the person left my groups emblem at the scenes. It was pointed at me because I was known for leaving the emblem behind to let people know not to mess with my group. My emblem was an Eagle sitting on the Assassin's Creed emblem (Google image it), with a Spartan Helm in the emblem, a Sword & Axe crossed in the right eye, a Shield in the left, and a Cross with a Bible leaning against it at the mouth piece of the Helm. I was brought before a court of people from every country I was accused of committing murder in. For the record, they were not talking about killings during a war, terrorist attack, or anything like that. They were talking about cold-blooded murders. The court asked if I had a lawyer I told them, "Yes you're looking at him." I had degrees from three different colleges in different laws. The head judge in the court asked, "Do you have any evidence to your defense?" I told them, "You all know what I can do. If I was going to kill 250 people across the world, I could and would make sure no one ever found the bodies or that the bodies wouldn't even exist anymore. I also know none of you believes that I did it and that even if I did none of you would declare me guilty. You all appreciate what I do too much to have me stop. You're accusing me of killing 250 people? If I wasn't doing my job millions of people would be dead. Fortunately, whoever framed me did not think this through very well. All I have to do is see the crime scenes, evidence, and victims and I can find the killer no problem. Even if you were to find me guilty none of your countries have a prison that could hold me. Besides all that, all of you know me. You know I would not do that or at least not be so sloppy with it."

They all looked at each other, talked for a few moments amongst themselves, and told me, "You are hereby cleared of all charges. We would also like to hire you to find and kill whoever is responsible for these crimes to ensure that they may not continue this. In return for this we will give you a method of payment of each of our choosing." I replied, "Consider it done. I accept favors, cash, metals, jewels, credit cards, checks, newish technology (usually any new tech came from my island anyway and people copied it), and weaponry as payment." "I shall contact you when it is done." I walked out of the room and with my improved hearing, I heard the judge from the U.S. say "I really like that guy. I hope he continues hunting down those people who are destroying our countries." The other judges nodded and agreed with him. Some of the judges did not have the fondest feeling for America, but they liked me go figure.

Now I had to track down the jerk that was after me. They were smart enough to know they couldn't take me in a fight, but dumb enough to make the planted evidence obvious. I traveled to the first location of the murders Berlin Germany. Three men stabbed straight to the heart with a knife in one minute. I used some powers and looked back to when it happened the person had skill there was no denying that, but not perfect form. He messed up in two spots that made him have to take time to recover after each hit. If I had done it I would have it done in less than 35 seconds. However, with me I had trained in different knife fighting styles even before I had the armor. Now with the armor, I was pretty much a guaranteed winner in fights.

Paris was next three women shot and killed in one night. Meticulous planning and skills were required. One shot at 10 feet, next 50, and lastly 100 feet all with a pistol. I scoped locations and everything he used. He killed the street cameras with a flash from an extremely high powered laser light to fry the optical circuits. When the shooting got even longer distances he cheated using a holder I created which essentially turned the pistol into an extremely short barrel rifle. It came with a Buttstock, attachment rail, scope mount, and a select fire switch (that's right I invented a select fire pistol with one round, burst, and full auto capabilities). I had to admit this guy was good. Compared to me though he was an amateur and could have done better (even without the armor). I mean don't get me wrong he did it with one shot each and without a cold shot (first shot is always the hard one to get right so most people choose a stationary target first and then a moving target), but he took over a minute to pull the trigger and on the last two he either grazed or shot through another person.

Next, it was the U.S. 30 people killed across the country. Two killed in Nebraska by hit and run. Four killed in North Carolina in a drive-by. Four killed New Mexico in a construction "accident". Ten dead in a shooting spree in L.A. with a sniper rifle each shot getting more and more difficult. The last ten killed in a bombing in New York. I could go on about locations and numbers, but I'm sure you get that this guy is good to be able to do this and not get caught. However, he was not exactly 'original' with his attacks. I mean come on, you are framing a guy with super powers and you can't even try to make it look difficult for a normal man to do the deeds.

I tracked the guy everywhere Istanbul, Fez, Moscow, Rio, Montreal, Anchorage, and basically all over the world seeing how he did it. He is a serial killer that was evolving as he went. You know how all serial killers have a signature, but this guy didn't. It was as if killing itself was his signature or at least the framing of me was the signature. I found the guy in Israel and found out he wanted me framed because of some enemies I had made before I had joined the military. Then I put a bullet in his head, took his body to an active volcano, and threw it in. Afterwards I contacted all the judges to inform them that the job was done. They all accepted it and said, "Payment will arrive within the next week." Shipments came in steadily over the next week. Crates of AKs, stacks of money, new types of battle armor, cornershots, RPGs, and 3 tanks and that was just from one country. We got tons of supplies in and weaponry that we modified to our specifics. One judge though decided to try and take me out by planting 100 pounds of C4 in a shipment I managed to save everyone by using Kakashi Hatake from Naruto Shippuden. He has a special eye that can send something in to another dimension, so I sent the entire crate into a different dimension. I dropped to my knees afterward because that was the first time I had used that character and to use that ability to that extent drained me. I couldn't see out of my left eye for three days because of the strain the ability put on it. Once I could move easier I went to the judge's home, snatched him, tied him to a boulder, and dropped him into the Marianas Trench. Then went home and continued my recovery.

**END!**

**Another chapter done.**

**Looking for more REVIEWS on my story, whether it's critiques, suggestions, or comments. Please Review it helps.**

**If nothing else tell me if you are enjoying the fic so far, so I know there are people who like it.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Recruit, jobs, WAR, & upgrade

**Rating is because of violence and death. No adult content or language, just lots of violence and death.**

** Disclaimer: I am doing this part here so I don't get sued. I do not own ****ANY**** of the movies, TV shows, books, video games, comics, or any of those types of things that I reference, nor do I own any of the characters, attacks, abilities, weapons, vehicles, or anything from them that I reference into the story. So anything I reference from the things I just listed is someone else's work and I should not be given credit for them. I do take any credit for if I change something of theirs into my own variation and style of it. But again ****I DO NOT OWN ANY**** of the items listed above.**

**Going to start the chapters off with the future me giving a small narration.**

**Chapter 4: Recruitment, jobs, WAR, and upgrades**

_I used to think that it was a mistake to add more people to the fighting, but then I realized that no matter how strong a person is they can never truly stand alone. I can stand firm against an army, but I can't be everywhere at once. I always had a thought in mind as I grew in strength and kept fighting, "We cannot fight new wars with old weapons, let he who desires peace prepare for war." But no one could have been prepared for what came._

After all the wars and battles I started to become exhausted I could barely keep awake sometimes. My friends and family thought of a solution, but I didn't like it. They suggested that I make 3 weaker versions of the armor for my friends. Make them somewhat weaker so that it wouldn't have to bond to the user and I informed them that it was impossible I could make it bond to a smaller degree, but it would still have to bond to them no matter what. But I could make theirs about the size of Tony Stark's chest piece and like my armor, it would expand when activated. They didn't care because they wanted to help me I sighed and told them, "Ok, but I have a list of conditions you are probably not going to like them." They said, "We'll figure that out if we agree after you tell us." Their families were worried naturally, but my friends and I talked them down. I told them, "Don't worry I will make sure they don't do something stupid." The families agreed, while my friends gave me an annoyed glare.

Now I got to make my conditions. I told them, "First you have to become actual soldiers in my mercenary group under my command. Second, I choose the jobs and present them then we will decide if we should take them based on if the employer was in the right, pay was good, no civilians would be injured, and if no one had any problems then we will take it." They agreed to both conditions. I continued, "Third if any of you try to do anything that would give any military power the schematics or basic function of the armor I will deactivate the armor permanently which means the armor would be just that armor no functions, no AI program, no powers, nothing but armor." They agreed. I told them, "Fourth 50% of all the money we earn will go to whatever I decide whether it is a foundation, a church, a shelter, or a hospital or if you liked you can help me pick what got the money." They agreed because members of our families were involved in some foundations. I made them their armor it was only able to handle 20 characters at once.

I got to finish all this mess on my 40th birthday (what a fun birthday huh). So over the next 10 years we helped a lot of people, made good money, and kept the world in peace because we ended wars in days that would normally take years. We rescued POWs (prisoner of war), found soldiers who were MIA (missing in action), bring back anyone who died with my powers (the limits of the armor wouldn't allow me to do it many times without rest), eliminated terrorist cells, provided security to dignitaries, presidents, and other famous people.

We negotiated peace with the Somali pirates, because naturally the fishing companies wanted to stop being raided so we negotiated a contract that stated that the fishing companies had to give at least 55% of their catch or at least half of their profits to the Somalis because without the fish they had no food, livelihood, or money. We also eliminated (remember not necessarily kill them) several drug cartels we didn't get in trouble because we were paid by the governments to eliminate the cartels (because really who wants them around other than the members of the cartel and those who they have in their pockets). So the police gave us locations and we eliminated or captured the cartel members and left the drugs for the police to deal with. We also checked all the officers to make sure none of them were working with the cartels.

We trained military groups, since what better opponent was there to test your soldiers than the most impossible enemy to defeat. We stopped hostage crisis', found and rescued kidnapped people, helped solve murders, ended/started rebellions, took out dictators, and we were even hired by Interpol and the FBI to find and catch if possible the top ten on their respective most wanted lists. I say if possible because in certain situations you have no other choice but to go for the kill. We caught them all and they received their sentences. Of course, we made sure that they stayed where they were sentenced. Mainly all I had to do was go into their minds and showed them what would happen if they escaped and I found them (which I could and would do easily). Needless to say, they were happy to stay on the inside of a prison and not try to escape. Occasionally I would plop a really sick and twisted criminal in a prison that would ensure he learned his lesson for his crimes (you don't want to know about some of the foreign prisons). I could do this since I went to the U.N. and got every nation to agree that if I caught a criminal I could choose which prison they would serve their sentence, no matter what country the prison was in, what country they committed the crime in, and no matter how the country treated their criminals. Many of you religious people know full well that hell would be the worst punishment for them, but I wasn't going to just execute everyone I came across (tempted to but no). A few all they did was rip off some rich people and then enjoyed some fun, no reason to kill them for that (I think we can all say quite a few people would love to do that).

We didn't just do dangerous missions. People would come asking for funding for research, or schools, or other things. We agreed on certain conditions such as; they start to pay us back when they are done with college after no more than 3 years. They had to allow us to have one/some of whatever it was they were developing. We were even hired to go on deadliest warrior a few times and use one of our characters against one of the others to see which one was deadlier. For example one time we did Superman vs. the Hulk (just for your information I'm not going to say who won because that's going to cause a lot of problems between the fans of these 2 guys and I am not setting my fic up to be a warzone between fans). One time they asked us to do a squad of characters each against one another. We agreed on one condition that they were not to tell us what the terrain would be in the simulation. That way neither of us could pick a group of characters that would have a tactical advantage over the others. A few times, we were asked to do witness protection for people. We usually moved them to the island until it was safe for them to go home. Other times they liked the island and stayed, or we asked them if they would stay because they contributed to the island.

The most memorable thing was that the president of the U.S. came and asked us to loan the U.S. enough money to pay their debt to China. I had negotiated with China to accept payments on the debt and not demand it all at once. Then I offered to owe China a favor as long as it didn't involve fighting a country they had no business fighting. For a while they just wanted us to make it rain there, donate money to help them, and a few other things. Then they called in the favor they wanted me to personally train their soldiers in every form of martial arts, with every weapon they had, and to be so stealthy no one would notice them (except for me and my friends of course). It took me 2 years to finish the training for their military.

We agreed to help the U.S., but they would have to pay us back or owe us a favor, they agreed. I had counted all the money we collected over the years and it totaled over $10 trillion (that's with the deduction of what the U.S. needed). So all those things I told my friends that we would donate to got $5 trillion total just from the 50% condition alone not counting what we each chose to donate along with that. I kept just enough to support my family, keep the island running, and all the rest went to the foundations, research funds, hospitals, churches, charities, and shelters.

As time went on and we made friends everywhere in all types of professions many more people would come and ask to join up with us. We didn't let everyone in because as you would expect they were sent to spy on us. Others we were happy to let them stay. On more than one occasion, I had to expand the island. For expanding housing, certain operations, farming, and other things that needed more space for work. The last time I checked we had 586 people living on the island. We continued to earn money and live peacefully on the island. After what I did to that one judge, no one ever tried to double cross me or my group again (would you risk it?). Many groups that we went after, as soon as we got to them they dropped their weapons and surrendered (smart ones), and others however tried to fight us off (stupid ones). The press said our slogan should be "Peace is our pastime" which it kind of was. We maintained the world and the peace in it trying to keep it permanent.

That all lasted until July/29th/2044 when THEY came. No one knew where they came from or how long they were on the earth or rather how long they were in the earth. They came from below, one minute people are doing everyday things, next we're under heavy attack there's massive explosions all over the globe then they come running out of the holes shooting, killing, and capturing a few of us. Since no government had time to organize their military power, my friends and I all activated the armor and used Naruto's shadow clone jutsu to make as many of us as possible and start defending every city we could. The number wasn't very large because we were already a little tired we had 3 wars, 5 civil wars, and a national incident this week and now this.

While my clones, my friends, and their clones started fighting them back, I was finishing up a project I had started. It was a shield generator that could cover a 500 square mile radius or be a personal shield unit. I had to finish it quickly and make duplicates to protect as many cities as possible (for those wondering I had a kill switch set up that only I or someone with the armor could use so if we went to war and needed to get inside the shield we could). I got word from my clones that five cities I had sent them to the invaders had retreated unfortunately my friends reported that some of the cities that they had sent clones to were still under attack. We kept fighting until I was done working on the shields and I flew them as fast as I could to cities that were under the heaviest attack, then all of a sudden they left back underground.

I told everyone, "Do not follow we need to tend to the wounded and get the generators up and running and besides even the dead have rights." We got to work as fast as we could. I also used Jonah Hex (the movie is named after him) he has the ability to speak to the dead. I used it to find the family of the people who died. A great deal of cities were destroyed by the first attack so we were helping refugees and making sure that all the other cities were secure. Next on my list were walls and gun turrets for the cities but those would have to wait, because just as we were getting the last shield up, they came back and hit harder and faster. We kept fighting but the numbers seemed limitless and we could only defend so many cities at once. A few more cities fell and then they left again.

After we started defending cities, I gave the order to my mercenary group to pack up everything on the island and blow up all the facilities to keep the information out of the enemy's hands. They followed the orders then came to back to the United States specifically to San Antonio Texas because that was where I was setting up shop and they knew I would need all the help I could get. They arrived and we started unpacking and setting up camp in the city. We got a new base of operations up and running in a matter of days. I had my troops start dispersing the weaponry amongst the people. Then we started getting to work on improving our defenses up to the standards I had on my island.

The main problem with the things we were fighting was that they regenerate like crazy; the only way to kill them was to do massive bodily damage to the point where they couldn't regenerate anymore. For example, shoving a grenade down their throat, they're a real pain in the butt. They had weaponry beyond what I thought was even possible yet here it was in their possession. I had started working on improving our weapons but I would need their technology to see what I could do, so after each fight when we had a break my friends went and gathered all the weapons they could find for me. The technology was amazing yet the design was so simplistic. I was entertained upgrading our weapons and showing everyone how to use their weapons too.

I also created something very useful. I managed to create an upgrade for the armor that helped the nanites teach your body to handle the armor better. Meaning the more you used the armor the more your body would get used to the armor allowing you to use more characters at once. After one attack, I found a piece of technology that helped me with a project that I had been working on for a while it was another upgrade that could permanently upgrade your armor. Its function was that the nanites would adapt your body so you could use characters even if the armor isn't activated. Your body over time would be permanently affected by the armor so you could use a character's power or powers without the armor being used (for a limited time and degree of course). Think of it this way, my friend James favors Superman as his character of choice. Eventually he will have the ability to fly, super strength, heat vision, and the other powers without the armor for a limited time and to a certain degree of Superman's skill with them. I for one, think that is pretty useful to have.

Unfortunately we were not fully prepared for the threat.

**END!**

**So you have gotten a bit of info on some of the enemies that will be the main enemies of THIS story.**

**Please review.**

**Also I am planning on doing Cross-overs later and I plan to start with Naruto. It'll be the me from this story going there, but it will be the future me. Check my profile for my ideas and then let me know what you think.**

**Well that should be it, later everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5: Types, loss, and TWO Generals

**Rating is because of violence and death. No adult content or language, just lots of violence and death.**

** Disclaimer: I am doing this part here so I don't get sued. I do not own ****ANY**** of the movies, TV shows, books, video games, comics, or any of those types of things that I reference, nor do I own any of the characters, attacks, abilities, weapons, vehicles, or anything from them that I reference into the story. So anything I reference from the things I just listed is someone else's work and I should not be given credit for them. I do take any credit for if I change something of theirs into my own variation and style of it. But again ****I DO NOT OWN ANY**** of the items listed above.**

**I am going to try some talking lines of the me that's narrating this. They will be in italics between different paragraphs. If y'all like it then let me know and I will keep it. If you hate it let me know and I can get rid of it.**

**Chapter 5: Types, loss, talks, and TWO Generals**

_I still remember that day when we were alone in the world, people panicked, others were ready to go into anarchy mode. My group was the calm one and we kept order. Heh, I also remember when I met one of the strongest people I know._

As we continued fighting we decided we had to call these things something and we didn't have a name for them as a whole but we had names for the different types. The foot soldiers we called Dragoons they were fast, brutal, deadly, relentless, and fierce. Their skin was ash colored, their eyes were normal except where white should be there was purple, and the rest of their body was very much like that of a human. They were the ones that went out dwindled down the defenses then brought in the heavy hitters.

Then there are the Behemoths huge hulking creatures that are very territorial (some had made their homes in the ruins of the cities that fell), they'll even attack their own allies if they make them mad for even a second. They are reminiscent of a rhino that is the size of a whale (not humpback whale size but bigger than killer whale size); they also have both a rhino's horn and an elephant's tusks. They also have ash colored skin, but their eyes are pure red except for the pupils, which are black like a human's. Their deadliest attribute was that if they gain any momentum nothing can stop them (except me and my friends when we have a massive amount of strength to wrestle with them), which is just like the Juggernaut's from the marvel comics. We tried shooting them in the head, using mines, grenades, missiles, rockets, warheads, RPGs, and spikes on the ground and they still kept charging straight ahead (albeit they were bleeding and somewhat shredded, but still charging forward nonetheless).

There's also the Colossi (singular is colossus in Greek mythology colossi were giant soldiers of stone, bronze, silver, or gold) giant creatures that were 5 stories (50 feet) tall that have a short temper (think Paul Bunyan with an anger management problem). They look like a giant ash colored version of a depiction of the Greek god Poseidon. Their eyes are pure indigo except for the pupils. The last one we knew of are the Generals we've had reports of them but we didn't have any details other than that they are stronger, faster, and smarter than the rest of whatever the heck they are.

Naturally, after we had beaten them back a few times, all the governments had basically been destroyed in every country. My friends and I were put in charge of all the military personnel left in the world (we were all in the same boat now no one ideal mattered we were fighting for the survival of our species). The people who didn't know my friends and I had problems with that, but we had made allies in every single government that there was (we had been hired or had helped out pretty much every country there was). So they helped us to keep everyone calm about it (not very many countries like having Americans tell them what to do), but people came around when they saw how hard we were fighting for them.

I then proceeded to set up defensive strategies to help defend the remaining cities. Unfortunately, slowly but surely they took over city after city we could only defend so many cities at one time. My friends and I could defend one city each and our clones would defend some of the cities but when the clones were killed we would have to send more which would exhaust us further (remember we get the memories and everything including the exhaustion). I finally decided to give the order, "If there are only two clones left or if we get too exhausted order an evacuation to one of the other cities and only take essentials and no more than one bag per person every plane and other things have weight limits" (the other things are vehicles that our characters have). As they took more and more cities the number of them attacking increased, soon we were only able to protect five cities but as they kept coming the number kept dropping until there was only one city left: San Antonio Texas.

The last five cities to fall were in this order from oldest to most recent Tokyo, London, Hong Kong, Rome, and finally Moscow. We all watched/fought in horror as people were killed, captured, or in some cases eaten and the only thing I could think was that I had failed. No matter how much I tried I couldn't make the shields stronger to take more bombardment and it just wasn't enough, their weapons just kept destroying the shields easily. I made thousands of different calculations to see if I could improve the shields, I couldn't… but I could make it possible to overlap the shields. I just needed to make enough to last through the bombardment, which from what I had seen and heard from my friends that each shield lasted about 30 minutes of continuous bombardment.

I hooked up six of them and if one was destroyed I made some backups. I couldn't calculate how many shields could come up before they would cancel each other out (to many variables of what could happen if I were to overlap too many). I used six just to be safe and if I ever had time I would try using seven and see what would happen. For those that are wondering the shields don't stop at ground level they go completely through the ground to make basically a bubble and I put some vibration sensors to make sure they couldn't dig under and break in from below. I promised everyone that was left that I would protect this city no matter what. Before each city fell, we would evacuate the people then afterwards we would save any historical artifacts or treasures, so we would still have our history. We had used some characters to move the heaviest items Eiffel Tower, Statue of Liberty, etc.

We only managed to protect about 2.7 million people and brought them to S.A. Texas now I just needed to figure out other ways to protect this city. I figured that if I made a small area to approach the city it would be a little easier to defend the city. I used Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender he has the ability to manipulate fire, water, wind, and earth in whatever way he desires. I made a 100 foot across and 250 feet deep trench around the city and left a 50 foot across pathway to fight on, and put turrets all around long range, anti-air just in case, flamethrowers for anyone who got close to the shield, and rockets if for no other reason to slow them down, and sniper towers. I could easily train someone to shoot a rifle and just like the rockets, they could at least slow the enemy down. I told everyone that I taught to shoot, "Aim for the head or a leg that is the easiest way to slow down or take down a target." I know what you're thinking, "DUH!" but you would be surprised at how many people go for a torso shot thinking that the easiest way to kill is just shoot the heart and be done.

A lot of the men and women left volunteered to help in any way they could I informed them they had five job choices shooting, engineering, medical, security for inside the city, or farming (we have to grow what we eat). They could be up on the towers and walls to shoot, help build and maintain any equipment we had, aid in medical research, a nurse or doctor, just a helper (ammo transport, tool runner, etc.), and finally help with the farming. People chose their jobs the people left had the normal jobs like firefighter, teacher, and others like that.

I knew I couldn't manage the city, fight, and be a judge, a trainer, and everything else I needed to be for the city. I set up a council that would be judges, run the city, take care of civil affairs, etc. I set up the laws and they would enforce them. I chose people who I knew and trusted (not my friends with the armor I needed them on the front lines with me, also it was a mixed group of people not just Americans) to be on the council and they could be on there for as long as they wanted. When they retire, they choose their replacement, and then do whatever they wanted for a job. When someone committed a crime, depending on how severe, received a punishment. Stealing a candy bar wasn't really a problem, but killing someone that's where the problem was.

We had two different choices for punishment for the more horrible crimes one was merciful: prison. The other was saved for the absolute worst we would kick them out of the city. We would give them a gun, ammo, a vehicle, and a close combat weapon then the person was on their own. We had only done that twice in our entire time of having only San Antonio as our home. Once for someone trying to kill my friends and me (I don't know why he was that stupid) and the other he blew up three of our shield generators while we were under attacked (good thing I made spares huh). They were kicked out and both times the enemy caught them and did a public execution in front of us then launched their attack. For six months, we were holding them back and inflicting heavy losses and we still couldn't figure out how they kept coming.

_Normally one would set the clock here, except I am telling you this from far ahead, but I will give you a date and remind you who I am._

My name is Brody Hummel and I am the leader of the human race. It is July/29/2074 I am 80 years, and 4 days old, it is the 30th anniversary of the war beginning, and the war was still going on. The waves of enemies kept increasing and coming. I finally got fed up with not knowing how they kept coming, so I had my friends get me a couple of their bodies for me to examine and to keep them as intact as possible so I could get a full examination. They said they would try but they couldn't promise me which I understood, since if you are under attack you tend to just make sure that the enemy is dead not intact especially with these things. We managed to get five bodies in decent condition aside from the obvious problems with the bodies (bullet wounds, cuts, slashes, burns, etc.), I noticed that they were very similar to us, but the thing that was odd was the cells in their blood they were deteriorating.

The cells were breaking down and it appeared to be accelerating but it couldn't be a disease and it had to be a repercussion of something, because two bodies didn't have any deterioration, two had a moderate amount, and one was on the verge of complete cell failure. I couldn't figure out what was the cause, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I smacked my head when the thought struck me, cloning! Not like Naruto's cloning but the whole sci-fi cloning from genetic material that's why they kept coming and why they attacked so fiercely they have to get rid of us. Because they are slowly dying, the cells kept losing more and more of the pure genetic material (why they didn't keep the originals at their base and just send the clones I don't know). So the cells would keep becoming more and more unstable until they would just shut down all together but what I realized is that new soldiers were being "born" (we didn't know how they come to live in this world) because two of them didn't show cell deterioration at all so that presented a problem. I told everyone my findings and we all came to the same conclusion. We just had to hold them off to the point where they couldn't clone anymore (easier said than done of course) and pray more wouldn't be "born" so that was the plan for the time being (not a whole lot of other options) until we came up with a better one.

_Jump forward 6 months and millions of corpses later._

Then we finally faced a General and all the rumors were true they were stronger, faster, smarter, more agile, and VERY deadly he carried a huge sword (don't know what kind it was think of the great sword from kingdoms of Amalur reckoning except even longer and bigger). He like the others had ash colored skin, for the most part, he looked like a taller version of the dragoons, but the whites of his eyes were dark yellow, his irises was ruby red, and his pupils were regular. I know it may seem weird at times that I talk about their eyes, but a: I want to give you a visual of what we are facing. B: later it is going to be important to the story. I told my friends I would handle him and they should handle the others and I would help when I had finished they agreed and went to work. He and I started fighting I used samurai Jack (samurai Jack is the name of the show), Drizzt Dourden (several books by R.A. Salvatore), Kenshin Himura ( [sorry if I spelled it wrong] TV show Rurouni Kenshin), and Sora (Kingdom Hearts videogames) to have a sword fight with him. Unfortunately, I found out that generals heal four times faster and need to sustain more bodily injury in order to be killed. I will say this though; he wasn't as ruthless, savage, and cutthroat as the others. He was more educated, and civilized, and had more honor than the other ones.

He and I were about to continue, when 10 of his men jumped me. I took down three and then the General I guess you could say spoke. As he started I turned on a language analyzer and it translated it. He told his men, "Back off this fight is between him and me" they backed off slowly. I will say this I was a little excited about fighting him now as soon as he spoke to his men they obeyed without a word and it seemed that they were afraid to disobey. They had the look of pure terror on their faces. Then he "spoke" to me and asked, "Can you understand me Human?" I told him, "Yes I can" in his language (I can learn very quickly) he was surprised to say the least and said, "I give you credit for being intelligent enough to speak with me." I said, "Thanks do you have any more questions or would you like to fight." He said, "I'd rather be home." I asked him "Where is that exactly?" He waved his finger at me, grinned and answered, "Ah. Ah. Ah. Now that would be telling." I shrugged and said, "True but that would also be answering my question." He chuckled lightly and responded, "That's true but I'm still not going to say where it is."

I dropped the topic and asked, "Well since you can't go home until either your men are dead or until you win. Do you want to fight or continue speaking?" He took a thinking position and said, "That's true and I wouldn't mind having a conversation after the fight. So I'll stand aside and let you and your men fight against my soldiers and if you win, we can go back and forth with questions and we'll both answer truthfully. If you lose then I'll just have to wait till I get home for a conversation."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do I know you are telling the truth and will be telling the truth?" He smirked and said, "You won't, but the same can be said about your answers how will I know you are telling the truth? You will have to take my word for what it is and I will have to do the same."

I narrowed my eyes as I asked, "Why should I trust someone who wants to wipe out me and my people?" He raised an eyebrow and responded, "I can say the same about you." I was perplexed and said, "What are you talking about? The members of your people I have killed are the ones that have attacked us." I could literally feel the sweatdrop forming as he said, "Well when you put it like that." I laughed and shook my head as he asked, "Why are you laughing?" I stopped and told him "I never thought I would have a head to head conversation with one of your kind." He laughed as well and said, "I feel the same."

I thought about it for a minute and told him "It's a deal." He nodded and said, "I'll be right here waiting for you and I expect you to keep your honor and word." I nodded, turned around, ran towards the fight, and told everyone on my side "Nobody shoot or attack the enemy with the giant sword." I could hear the murmurings up on the wall since they didn't know why but they trusted me and agreed to it.

I joined the fighting and helped to eliminate the soldiers after they had lost 95,000 soldiers the General gave the order to retreat. I turned and told my friends, "Go back inside the wall. I'll be inside in a minute." They were against it and kept fighting me on it, finally I decided to save myself a headache and told them, "Fine you can stay, but you can't interfere and have to stay quiet." They agreed and we went to go meet the general. He narrowed his eyes as I approached with my friends, "Did you decide to just kill me?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "No they were just stubborn and refused to go back inside, but don't worry they won't attack you." He grunted and said, "Fine as long as they don't interfere or try anything while we are talking or if we start fighting." I nodded and told him, "I already told them that. They won't interfere. Just like your men respect and fear you; my men respect, fear, and trust me." He nodded and said, "Fine shall we begin?" With that, we got to talking.

He started by saying, "After we have had our conversation I'll decide if I want to fight you or not." I shrugged and said, "That's fine by me." He laughed and said, "I've never met a human like you before." I shrugged and replied, "Well you aren't the only one. To be honest no one has ever met a human like me before. I've never met a thing like you before. I apologize for calling you that, but we don't know what to call you." He shrugged and said, "It's fine we call ourselves in our language vzigs'h kilgvxglih, but in yours it means Earth's protectors" (their language is a substitution of letters where the first letter equals the last like a=z b=y c=x d=w and so on and so on until you have done the whole alphabet). "The name of our race however is the Earthen." I raised an eyebrow and asked him, "Would you like to speak in your language?" He nodded and said, "Yes if you don't mind." I shrugged and he motioned for me to start.

I asked, "Why do you call yourselves that?" His reply was, "It is because we have to eliminate you, because you are killing the planet." I laughed a little and said, "You're behind then I was restoring forests, mountains, rivers, and other natural places of the Earth before you launched your invasion." He frowned a little and said, "Even so, it would have only been a matter of time before your people would have ruined it." I laughed a little again and replied, "True, but I could fix them so long as I was alive. Also no offense, but this attack does not bode well for you as far as eliminating us." This time he laughed I asked, "Same reason as I was before?" He nodded and said, "Yes, I never would have thought I'd have a head to head discussion with a human." I laughed along with him and we did so for a few minutes, my friends didn't understand why I was laughing with him but they didn't do anything since they had agreed not to do anything or to speak. After we had finished laughing, we continued to question each other.

I told him, "I know that you are cloning yourselves somehow or you have a very serious problem." He raised an eyebrow and I could sense him trying to figure out how I figured it out. He finally said, "Yes we are cloning in a sort, but what did you mean by we may have a problem?" I shook my head and told him, "When you get back to your home check your soldiers' DNA and you will see what I mean." He nodded and replied, "Alright, it's your turn to ask." I said, "Nah, your last question doesn't count go ahead." He laughed and said, "Alright, thank you. Can you give me any information on your strategy for defense?" I thought about it for a minute and said, "Basically it's a tower defense game: we build defenses to hold off opponents with the resources we have. Is there anything else that you are going to throw at us?" He nodded said, "Yes, do you have any surprises?" I nodded and said, "Yes." He smirked and said, "Fair enough." I thought about my next question and asked, "How many of you are there?" His smirk got wider as he said, "There are more of us then there are of you." I nodded and said, "Thanks" (that means there are more than 4.8 million of them. My new thought was how he knows how many of us there are.).

His last question was, "Why do you fight? Is it for ethics, money, debt, or hatred? I can secure you safety if you accept and join us." I tightened my fists and told him, "No thanks." He raised an eyebrow and widened his eyes slightly at my response. He then asked, "Other humans were willing to give anything in order to survive why not you?" I looked him right in the eye and told him, "So what? That has nothing to do with me." He nodded and said, "That is true, but that doesn't explain why you are fighting." "You won't understand." He raised an eyebrow and said, "Why wouldn't I?" I smirked, "If you have to ask then there is no point in telling you." "Tell me anyway." I sighed and said, "Fine. I'm not fighting to survive, to win favor, pay a debt, earn money or because I hate you and your people." He asked, "Ok so why then do you do it?" I replied, "Two reasons. I choose to and I don't break promises."

He replied with a confused look, "What do you mean you choose to?" I replied with a smirk as I looked up at the sky, "We lose our right to choose if you win, even if you don't kill us all we won't have the right to choose anymore. So as long as I have the right to do so I choose to fight you to the bitter end. I would rather die on my feet than live on my knees." What I didn't know at the time was that Eli was translating and sending this conversation to my friends and everyone in the city. He nodded and replied, "I can understand some of that." I simply replied, "I told you that you wouldn't understand." He shrugged and said, "Yes you did, and what of your second reason?" "I promised to defend this city with my life." He nodded and said, "That is honorable and I respect that."

He asked, "What is your last question?" I shrugged and said, "I'd like to know your name." He smiled and said, "Zoazwliv (Alzadore. Pronounced: Al-za-door) I never thought you would ask my name." I shrugged and said, "Since I got a discussion I would at least like to know my future opponents name." He laughed and said, "Fair enough can I ask your name?" "My name is Brody Hummel it's nice to meet you. Thank you for your time. Do you want to fight or go home?" He thought about it and said, "Home, you and I will fight another time." I nodded and turned to leave and then he left.

Afterwards I was about to start explaining to my friends what had happened when Jacob said, "We know Eli let us in on it." I sighed and said, "Eli you really need to inform me or ask permission before you listen in on conversations I'm having." Eli chimed in with a voice that was similar to Jarvis from the Iron Man movies, "I'm sorry sir, but the conversation sounded interesting I wanted to be sure they were able to hear it." I shook my head slightly and said, "Remind me to make a program to teach you about being polite." My friends all laughed and Travis Kopplinger asked, "Do you think it was a good idea to let him go?" I shrugged and replied, "He was the first one we have met that didn't want to fight the first chance he got. No point in killing him if we can continue to avoid having even more of his men wanting to kill us." Jacob nodded, "That makes sense, but don't go putting yourself in danger like that, we need you in this." "Thanks for the vote of confidence" I deadpanned. We all laughed and went home to prepare for the next day (which usually started 3 hours after we finished fighting, so most of the time we created a clone to stay in the city and sleep then release the jutsu to feel a little more restful it worked sometimes).

_I remember the first break; it was strange since I had a feeling that there was more going on than I realized. Of course now I know what was going on and I am stronger for it._

It was the strangest thing we weren't attacked for 10 days we couldn't figure out why (but we weren't complaining it was the first time in months we got a full night's sleep). All we could figure was that maybe Alzadore convinced them to back off at least for a while, so my friends weren't sorry that I had decided to talk to him.

_I remember the day I met him. He was fierce and ruthless. I could not picture a more warmongering individual in my entire life. I still can't believe a few things I found out about him decades later._

Then on the 11th day we faced a new General this one wasn't like Alzadore he just went headlong into the combat. This time I told my friends that I would handle this guy. Since all this one wanted to do was fight I had no problem fighting and killing this one. His eyes were like Alzadore's but the whites of his eyes were black not dark yellow. He carried a huge sledgehammer and the first strike I blocked threw me back a few feet. I realized I needed more speed, power, and armor to take this one on, and he had no problem having his soldiers attack me. Naturally I dropped them in a heartbeat then focused on him. I chose Alex Mercer (Prototype videogame) for the sword arm and his armor ability. Rock Lee (Naruto a TV show) he has unbelievable speed and strength. The Agency Agent (Crackdown 1&2 video games) he has strength, speed, armor, weapons, and other things that would be useful. Last but not least Grayson Hunt (Bulletstorm a video game) he has an attachment on his wrist that's called a leash it can yank enemies or objects toward him, a wide arrange of weapons, and a special kick that knocks enemies away slowly at first then they get flung away.

Once I was outfitted, I told him, "I am not going to let you continue with this." He laughed and said, "You are more than welcome to try and stop me. I am going to be handsomely rewarded for killing you and your men." I smirked and told him, "You have to get past me first." He frowned and asked, "What is your point?" I smirked wider and told him, "The point is you will not be leaving here alive." His growled and replied, "Keep dreaming kid." I grinned and told him, "I'm not dreaming but maybe you are if you think you can beat me." He charged straight at me screaming in rage. We fought for about an hour he'd swing I'd duck and slash into him, then I'd swing he'd block. A few times, I blocked, but the vibrations from the impact shook my whole body and it hurt my muscles like crazy, then he made the biggest mistake of his life, he threatened my family and that.. oh that is the one thing no one should ever say in front of me.

I used Rock Lee's speed to its fullest. I'd slice, slash, and hack at him when I got by. I pinned him to the ground with one of the Agent's weapons the harpoon gun (not like the traditional one). The spear looks like an arrow at first but once it hits the target, the blades of the arrow spring out and holds the person or object in the position it was in. I put one in each of his feet and hands and pinned him to the ground this is where it gets gory so if you want you can skip. I used Alex Mercer's blade ability to slice him open and before he could heal, I shoved five cluster grenades (a grenade that releases 10 other grenades when it explodes) into him, moved a safe distance, and watched the fireworks. He got up, but barely. Apparently the generals can heal even more than I thought.

I used a few of Grayson's weapons one that wraps a coil around the enemy and explodes when something triggers it, a revolver that fires a flare that blows up and sets the opponent on fire, and a ball launcher that fires (you guessed it) an explosive ball that bounces till you release the trigger, then it explodes. He got up again so I fired all the weapons at him, then I got to the last weapon a 4 barreled shotgun that pull one trigger it's a semi-auto gun that fires 4 rounds till you have to reload, but pull a second trigger and it superheats the shots and fires them all at once and basically disintegrates the opponent. I pulled the second trigger, and he didn't get up again.

I went over to him and he spoke to me as he lay there slowly disintegrating. He said and I quote, "I may have died but I will be back and you are all doomed. The King and Queen will be victorious even now more of us are being born and reborn. My only regret is that my current self won't be here to see it, but the next me will be" and with that he died.

I was relieved, intrigued, and worried. I was relieved because we survived another fight and beat a General. Intrigued because apparently, there was a King and a Queen in charge of them, which meant maybe some of the fighters didn't want to fight us. Worried because we were right about the cloning, there were more of them being born, and in some cultures the King and Queen were the strongest and best fighters, and if the generals heal that much and that fast then you could imagine how the King and Queen heal. We could have a serious problem.

While we were fighting and when we had a break from it (we didn't know why they do that). I learned I had several names that people referred to me as (all of them I told they could just refer to me by name). My friends called me by my name, sir, or boss. Military personnel had three names for me. People who knew me while I was in the military called me LT (Lieutenant), other military personnel called me sir, and others figured since I was in charge of all remaining military forces left that I basically had the rank of Commander in Chief. Religious people considered me and my friends God's wrath on our enemies. People who I taught called me teach, sir, and boss. Others I was boss man and I could go on but we would be here a while, so I'll move on. As with all people with power there are those who want it for themselves. I'll go over more about that later I'm getting ahead of myself, so I'll try to stay on point (please be patient, keeps you from being one).

**CUT! That's a wrap everyone let's go home for the day.**

**Reviews please and sorry for the teaser, but for those that have written/read Naruto fics you should see where this is heading.**

**Anyone want to take a stab at who one of the main opponents of this story is?**

**Later everyone.**


	6. Weapons

**Hey all this is just info and stats on my group's ****basic**** weaponry so here you go. And yes the wall guards are all outfitted with these and trained to use the ones they are comfortable with.**

**Weapons**

Swords

Fighter blades: Pair of blades that are balanced to work in tandem with the other half of the blades that are unique to each pair. NOTE: Standard is longer version of Gladius but any blade can be turned into a pair of fighter blades

Form: Standard is longer version of Gladius

Length: 2 inches longer than a Gladius

Weight: about a two and a half pounds

Sharpness: Through a telephone book in one clean slice

Handle: Modified pistol grip

Attachments: Two hand guard blades that can be put into the blade. Also they act as ballistic knives with ten thousand pound tested wire to pull them back into the locks via a switch activated pulley. Attached to the blade are two pistols that have three shots before a reload.

Game Changer: Double blade sword with both blades pointing upward. Electrical current can move between the blades.

Form: Giant tuning fork

Length: An inch and a half shorter than a Katana for the blade. Handle is depending on the user.

Weight: Just over 3 pounds

Sharpness: Same

Handle: Modified Pistol grip

Attachments: Custom battery pack inside blade that allow the current to be used continuously for half an hour. Charge gives 7,500 Jules of electricity at highest setting. Hand guard above and below that act as ballistic knives. Bottom ones flip up after top ones are used. Also has knife point at the bottom of the handle.

Combo Sword: Double bladed sword that can separate into two swords at the hilts

Form: Two machetes joined at the hilt

Length: Both sides are a few inches longer than a normal machete

Weight: Total weight 3.5 pounds. Individual is half the total (I know, you never would have guessed, right?)

Sharpness: Both have the sharpness to cut clean through a body no problem.

Handle: Combined handle made of foam that is specially made to mold to the first user's hand. Separate handles break the foam and retain the form of the user's hand

Attachments: Hand guard of ballistic knives at both ends of the handle when connected. Knives come out of the bottom of the handles when the sword separates.

Shields

The Guardian: Small shield able to be launched off arm holder and will return to the wielder. Capable to block all incoming attacks without breaking, but will scratch and dent under heavy hits.

Form: Buckler style shield small lightweight. Hand piece has a trigger to launch the shield and a trigger to call it back.

Durability: Anything under 3,000 pounds per square inch (PSI) won't dent it and scratching is almost impossible.

Weight: almost 10 pounds

Material: Specially made metal from character's memory and knowledge to allow for a sturdy material and lightweight.

Range: 50 feet launched and arm length when not.

Attachments: Custom arm brace and grip. Also symbol on the shield.

The Spartan: A new version of the Spartan Shield. Light weight, durable, and great for bludgeoning. Can take a huge beating before it will ever allow a hit to reach the wielder. It is able to expand out from a small tiny shield to allow for easier movement when traveling and movement from sheathed to fighting stance.

Form: Large body shield excellent for bashing the enemy. Starts tiny and expands out

Durability: 5,000 PSI.

Weight: 25 pounds

Material: Metal meld that James Fuller and I discovered is 25 times stronger than steel. Weight adds to bash.

Range: Arm length plus about four inches

Attachments: emblem, arm brace, and grip.

The Shield Wall: A shield capable of expanding out either eight feet from the base that is three feet in diameter to begin with or expand the full eight feet in any direction or multiple directions of the users choice. Button pad on the handle allows it move according to the user's desires.

Form: Round shield that looks like blocked together metal.

Durability: Character metal makes it capable to expand a degree and is extremely durable.

Weight: 10 pounds, but requires a finesse to wield properly due to weight and metal movement. Slightest off movement can twitch your finger and send the metal in the wrong direction.

Material: Character Metal (in other words metal that does not exist or in some cases does not exist YET).

Range: 8 feet plus arm reach and a few inches.

Attachments: emblem, arm brace, and handle.

Bows

Striker Crossbow: Single fire or fully automatic. Pistol grip by trigger. Rotating cylinder similar to that of a revolver allow for large ammo capacity. Figure head is optional, by that I mean you have options for what it is. Also a ballistic battle knife mounted on the front and scope mounted towards the back.

Form: Regular sized Crossbow with a figurehead of your choice, a cylinder in the middle, and the battle knife on the front

Length: About a 3 feet long, not counting the head or knife. About three feet wide at the two points the cord is attached to.

Weight: About 5 pounds

Range: Without scope 100 yards easy, 200 yards trained, and 350 mastered. With scope 500 yards easy, 750 trained, and just shy of 1,000 mastered.

Ammo: If you can dream it, then we have already built it.

Accuracy: About three fourths of the range unless mastered.

Rate of Fire (RoF): Single fire, semi auto with certain types of bolts (name of arrows fired from crossbows), and full auto depending on the type of bolt.

Attachments: Scope, Knife, Figurehead, and paint job.

The Hunter: A three stringed Compound bow with different draw strengths on each string to give you options. Pulley system helps with draw strength and fire speed.

Form: Bracketed compound bow with three strings, pistol grip on the handle, and a scope to aim down.

Length: Four feet long from sting end to string end and two feet deep (string at the back to handle).

Weight: about 2.5 pounds

Range: Depends on string. 1x 50 yards easy, 75 yards trained, and 100 yards mastered. 2x 75 yards easy, 100 yards, and 125 yards. 3x 125, 150 yards, and 200 yards. Draw strength also increases likelihood of pinning opponent to the wall.

Ammo: Same as the Crossbow

Accuracy: Varies depending on your mastery

Rate of Fire (RoF): As fast as you can fire

Attachments: Scope, Grip, and tighter pulleys to allow a better accurate hit

The Battalion: Large long bow with a strong draw to allow it to fire its specific arrow. Scoped, gripped, and strengthened to allow the perfect placement. Goal is to launch as many arrows as a battalion

Form: Massive bow that needs a strong draw. Bulked with stacks of wood to allow a great amount of power behind the arrow (fiberglass is crap, you are essentially cracking it every time you draw it until it will finally snap).

Length: 4.5 feet long. 3 feet deep

Weight: Because of thickness and bulk of it, it is weighted more than a normal bow. About 4-5 pounds

Range: A mile easy

Ammo: A specially designed arrow that when launched will release 30 arrows at once in the direction of your choosing. NOTE: There is a remote detonate option and a timer option to allow for maximum impact of the area you want. Also they can release ANY type of arrow you want. Only this bow can use it because of weight of arrow, draw strength needed, and the fragility of the ammo if the bow were to release the arrow wrong.

Accuracy: Area effect. If you can't hit whatever you are aiming at, then you need to aim better. Especially if you are using explosive arrows.

Rate of Fire (RoF): Fast as you can fire them

Attachments: Scope, grip, and pulleys

Pistols

The Hammer: 25 shot pistol that packs a punch. Easy trigger, but not so much that you can set it off accidently

Form: 1911 looking but with attachments it was different. Also I modified the barrel to allow a more accurate shot with no scope on it

Length: About 10 inches long and 7 inches high

Weight: about 5 pounds fully loaded

Range: 45 yards easy.

Ammo: You can dream it then we have done it (except a bullet that you can shoot and then teleports back into the gun to fire again)

Accuracy: up to 100 yards no problem hitting target. Beyond starts getting tricky

Rate of Fire (RoF): How fast can you pull the trigger?

Attachments: Custom sights, silencer, grip, ammo, and ballistic knife

The Peacekeeper: 10 shot revolver that makes the 44 magnum look like a kid's toy. Double action to be able to use two at once. Draw on the trigger is light but not so much that you can fire it by pulling it out.

Form: Revolver style similar to a peacemaker.

Length: Barrel is varying lengths depending on if the user wants a fast draw or an accurate shot. Grip is custom made to fit the hand of the user.

Weight: About five pounds without attachment. Very good for pistol whipping

Range: 100 yards easy.

Ammo: Ask and you shall receive

Accuracy: 100 no problem, after that it is up to the shooter to make it accurate

Rate of Fire (RoF): How fast can you pull the trigger?

Attachments: Large battle knife and yes it is a ballistic knife

The Deadeye: 25 round capacity pistol. Took the title of fastest and most accurate pistol in the world. The sniper rifle of the pistol world and as fast as a machine gun (well depending on who is shooting any way). Little to no recoil at all.

Form: Looks like a Desert Eagle (except is it better).

Length: Barrel is six inches, handle is custom to the user's hand.

Weight: about 3-4 pounds depending on the size of the handle.

Range: 450 yards easy.

Ammo: pick what you want and we will make it for you.

Accuracy: 450 yards easy. After it is up to the skill of the shooter

Rate of Fire (RoF): 50 rounds a minute on average.

Attachments: scope, silencer, and knife can be ballistic if you want.

Hybrids

Gun Blades: Double bladed knife with two full auto gun barrels coming out toward the front. Also has an electrical current going between the barrels without setting off the bullets.

Form: handle in the middle with blades coming out of both ends and then two barrels coming forward away from you.

Length: Blades 5.5 inches long, handle custom to user's hand, gun barrels are 4.3 inches long.

Weight: On average about 7 pounds with all gear. Weight varies slightly depending on the handle length

Range: close combat and up to 100 yards with the barrels

Ammo: 22 caliber bullets that can be customized to the specs.

Accuracy: 100 yards no problem

Rate of Fire (RoF): Full auto capability of 350 rounds a minute

Attachments: Large battery pack to jump up the charge. One blade can be a ballistic knife and then fight with only one knife or you can launch both knives and use them as guns and the electrical current

Electrical Current Staff (ECS): Metal staff that has an electrical field around both ends off the handle. Three stages of current: Spar, stun, and kill.

Form: Metal bow staff with an electrical current going around the ends. Star Wars fans it looks like a Force Pike.

Length: 7.5 feet long and the diameter depend on the size of the person's hand that is wielding it.

Weight: 6 pounds

Sharpness: Dull but the electrical current makes up for it.

Handle: Custom made for grip and thickness of staff

Attachments: Grip and prongs at the ends of the staff to allow for small electrical ranged attack.

The Universalist: Three barreled Rifle that has a sniper barrel, a rocket barrel, and a harpoon barrel. Fire all at once, single barrel, or any combination of the three.

Form: Three barreled version of a Barrett 50 call

Length: gun 7 inches long. Barrel 9 inches long

Weight: just over 8 pounds

Range: 100 yards for harpoon, 700 yards for the rocket on average, and over a mile and a half for the sniper barrel

Ammo: Rifle: custom made rounds. Usual round is a three tiered one: top layer is nitrogen that weakens the impact sight, then gunpowder charge to blast through, and then a level of nitroglycerin. Rocket launcher: custom rockets (ask for it and we will make it). Harpoon is a specially designed boomstick. Hits and tip explodes, then the shaft breaks into pieces and they start exploding.

Accuracy: degree of shooter determines. On average, 75 yards for the harpoon, 500 yards for the rocket launcher, and a mile for the rifle.

Rate of Fire (RoF): Harpoon as fast as you can load and fire. Rocket 10 rounds a minute (reload after ten). Sniper as fast as you want to fire.

Attachments: Scope, silencer, knife, grips, sling, and flip caps for the scope.

Machine guns

The Wipeout: Double barreled machine gun that can separate into two hand machine guns. Select fire switches for both barrels.

Form: Large rifle with two custom grips and triggers with two barrels at the front. Scope and sling optional. Think a double barreled M-16 with select fire switches for both barrels and can separate into two hand machine guns.

Length: About 5 inches longer and bigger than an M-16 but with two barrels.

Weight: About 3 pounds more than an M-16.

Range: about 50 yards more than an M-16 when together. Separated they are about 15 yards less than an M-16

Ammo: same caliber bullets as an M-16, but the bullets are custom.

Accuracy: A few dozen yards better than an M-16. Separated the accuracy goes down on full auto.

Rate of Fire (RoF): 10 rounds faster than an M-16 when together guns, except on full auto it is just stupid. Same when separate.

Attachments: Silencers, slings, scopes, custom grips, and grenade launcher when one gun.

The Vipers: Twin handheld machine guns that are amazingly accurate for the high rate of fire. Large ammo clip of over 100 rounds per gun makes this a huge must have for an army fight.

Form: One handed version of the Kriss Vector machine gun.

Length: Larger than a normal pistol but still one handed usable

Weight: about 4 pounds a piece with full ammo clips

Range: over 150 yards easy.

Ammo: Mixture of rounds that can be made for it

Accuracy: 150 yard bull's-eye

Rate of Fire (RoF): over 1,500 rounds a minute

Attachments: custom sights, grips, silencers, and triggers

The Cover Killer: Specially designed gun that you shoot a tracker and all the bullets automatically go after the sensor. Trigger on gun shuts down the sensor for if the target is dead or you missed. High caliber bullet and speed of it allow the bullet to go through any kind of cover.

Form: Picture an RPD with better attachments.

Length: Larger than an RPD but not longer.

Weight: about 7.5 pounds

Range: With tracker who knows. Without about 500 yards comfortably

Ammo: special ammo that enables the bullets to track the sensor and chase it. Also the bullets are designed with precision to allow them to pierce any object and keep going.

Accuracy: Sensor pretty easy. Without depends on shooter

Rate of Fire (RoF): over 1800 rounds a minute on full

Attachments: Scope, silencer, grenade launcher, custom grips, and sling

Rifles

The Ghost Maker: The most silent, long range, and accurate Sniper rifle in the world. Variable zoom scope, sling that can hold over a thousand pounds before breaking, bipod that can work as hammers, integrally suppressed, and multiple flip top lenses for different scope visions. Folding butt stock, 30 round mag, pistol grip, muzzle break to destroy signature, and semi auto capable

Form: More modern sniper version of the M1.

Length: Varies on butt stock and muzzle break length which are custom to the user.

Weight: a little over 7 pounds

Range: 3000 yards easy, 5000 thousand adept, and 7500 mastered

Ammo: Custom built 75 caliber bullets.

Accuracy: If you can't hit it you don't want to.

Rate of Fire (RoF): how fast can you pull the trigger?

Scope: Multiple zoom capabilities, flip top lens for night vision, thermal, x-ray, and heartbeat sensor.

Attachments: What more do you need?

The Purifier: Named that because it makes you holey. Rifle improved off of the Kentucky long rifle. Iron sights are the natural, but can be changed as you want. Multiple rifling barrels that can be interchanged to allow almost any bullet to go through without complications. Bayonet that is not ballistic and 25 round clip

Form: similar design to an old rifle from around the black powder days.

Length: About 7 feet long.

Weight: just over 6 pounds

Range: With normal sights about 500 yards. With better sights depends on the shooter

Ammo: Special 85 caliber round, but barrel can be changed to different caliber bullet. If someone is not dead or seriously wounded from being hit by the 85, then they deserve to live.

Accuracy: Better towards the 500 yard area unless better sights are on.

Rate of Fire (RoF): bolt action makes the rate as fast as you can work the bolt and go through the clip

Scope: if you want one, we can make one.

Attachments: grenade launcher, bayonet, variety of sights, and barrels.

The Deadshot: More improved version of the Barrett 50 cal.

Form: look above

Length: a few inches longer than the Barrett

Weight: new way of construction makes it a few ounces lighter than the Barrett

Range: 100 yards better than the Barrett

Ammo: specially designed 50 caliber bullets that have a variety of surprises once they hit.

Accuracy: about 10% better than the Barrett

Rate of Fire (RoF): Your finger's speed.

Scope: Pick whatever scope you want and it will work

Attachments: Name it and we can find a way to do it.

Explosives

Area Denier: Greatest area clearing explosive ever invented. Shaped like a flash bang grenade, but is extremely lethal. The base explodes scattering the other tiers around the area the charge detonated in.

Form: Three to five tiered explosive with a button push on top (relax there is a pin in for safety).

Weight: about a pound on average since the three to five choices for the bomb change the weight

Payload: Standard issue is base powder charge, a poison of my own design that is fatal until five seconds have passed and the poison is neutralized by Oxygen. However, the poison is not neutralized once it has entered the target's system. There is NO cure for it. The third tier is liquid napalm, and the top is a semtex charge.

Size: About the height of a Ozarka or Nesle water bottle

Timer: 10 seconds or if the timer fails pull a shot on it.

Triggers: Button timer or if it fails a bullet

Disk Shooter: Throwing disk that will launch an ordinance of your choice out in all directions when triggered

Form: All look like a Frisbee to start with. Ordinance choice changes depending on what you want

Weight: a few ounces up to a pound depending on the payload requested

Payload: Pick it and we can put it in the disk to be launched

Size: Frisbee sized disk

Timer: Set it yourself.

Triggers: Trigger or Timer set from button on the disk.

Spike Ball: Small ball shaped explosive that when thrown spikes come out and stick it to any surface if not detonated before hitting an object or person

Form: Think Tennis ball that when thrown will trigger the spike to come out and be ready to fire

Weight: Roughly about a pound

Payload: Small charge detonates shooting 15-100 spikes all tipped with a poison of your choice in all directions of where the ball was when detonated. Note: Capable of the having a charge placed inside the spikes instead of poison.

Size: about the size of an average frag grenade

Timer: Hand set or none, since it will explode when you tell it, except if the ball has not been detonated in 45 seconds it will automatically detonate

Triggers: Hand trigger or timer set before throw

New Bouncing Betty: New design of the Bouncing Betty landmine. Except a larger charge is used

Form: Dumbbell shape or sideways H metal casing.

Weight: About 28 pounds total

Payload: 10 pounds of TNT, small pure black powder jump charge, and 15 pounds of Semtex in the base

Size: About the size of a hand dumbbell

Timer: Jump charge immediate, TNT charge 2 seconds after jump charge, and 20 seconds later base charge full of Semtex will blow

Triggers: Pressure plate or stepping on the bomb itself

Heavy weapons

New Organ Gun: Gun mount for ten guns (whatever gun you want there) all attached to a single trigger. Full auto or semi-auto fire. If one barrel goes down pull a pin and the firing mechanism skips that barrel and goes to the next.

Form: Similar to an organ's (instrument not body) pipes attached to a chariot type fixture.

Length: Varies on guns you choose to mount

Weight: Base is 25 pounds. Full weight varies for the guns you place on it

Range: Depends on guns you use

Ammo: See above

Accuracy: See above

RoF: Custom solenoid trigger that even if the gun isn't full auto capable it pulls the trigger as fast as the gun can fire.

Attachments: None

The Army Killer: Large minigun style weapon that makes a soldier a one man army. If you want accuracy you can put a pin in place to only fire from one barrel

Form: Bazooka style held (Except for the big/strong guys that can fire it against the shoulder or just hold and fire it) with six rotating cylinders similar to a minigun

Length: stock is five feet long, main gun is 6 by 5 inches, and barrels are seven inches long.

Weight: Without ammo about 15 pounds. With ammo varies depending on what you are using

Range: Ammo dependency

Ammo: All types of bullets. Custom made barrel can handle all types of recoil.

Accuracy: More accustomed to spray and pray when all six are going. Put in pin for accuracy

RoF: Varies on ammo, but all spew over 1,500 rounds a minute

Attachments: Bipod, scope, forward handle to aid with recoil, also adjustable butt stock.

The Whistling Rain: 10 mortar system that fires a special round that breaks into 10 rounds and rains down on the enemy. Note: One barrel can be carried by a soldier to attack solo.

Form: 10 mortar barrels attached together on a carriage to move it easier.

Length: Each barrel is 5 feet long and the carriage varies since we can set it to less or more than 10 barrels. 10 barrels is the standard for this weapon.

Weight: Depends on the amount of mortars you have attached. Each mortar is 10 pounds and the carriage is 25.

Range: Depends on angle. Straight is about 200 yards. Longest recorded 1,500 yards.

Ammo: Shell that breaks into 10 more shells to rain down on enemies. Also able to use Cannonballs, ANY military shell, or large stones

Accuracy: Considering you rain death down onto a target area there should be no need for an explanation of accuracy.

RoF: 25 rounds a minute per mortar tube used.

Attachments: Adjustable flaps on the sides to allow for stability by digging into the ground

Shotguns

New blunderbuss: 9 barreled shotgun that can fire one barrel at a time with one trigger or all of them at once with a different trigger. Custom fit to allow all forms of shells. Buttstock is sturdy enough to be used as a club when ammo is depleted. Note: Before anyone wonders about the danger of a barrel blowing up from heat, keep in mind that this has NO clip. You fire nine/once and then reload.

Form: Wooden stock with trumpet horn mounted on it when looking from the side. Look at it straight ahead and you see 9 shotgun barrels looking at you.

Length: About 4 ½ feet.

Weight: less than 6 but more than 5 pounds. Depends on shells.

Range: Varies on ammo choice. Average is 35 feet.

Ammo: All types of 'normal' shells. Also my custom ones that you imagine an awesome shell and I can build it.

Accuracy: Varies on ammo choice.

RoF: As fast as you can pull the trigger/one pull if doing the full blast.

Attachments: If you want something more we will attach it.

The New Antique: Old style powder charge or shells can be used. Handy in situations where you have no more shells, but have gun powder to pour in barrel and plenty of shrapnel to use.

Form: Two muskets joined on top of each other with one trigger (think the Siamese machine gun that was shown on Sons of Guns [Google if you don't know what I am talking about]).

Length: About 5 feet.

Weight: Just over 6 pounds.

Range: Depends on the ammo

Ammo: Shells or whatever you can fit in the barrel

Accuracy: Depends on the ammo

RoF: Finger and load speed

Attachments: What do you want on it?

The Mammoth Gun: Double-barreled shotgun. This is NOT a hunting gun, this IS a **protection** gun. Strongest shotgun in the world. If your target gets up after being hit by this, RUN!

Form: Two shotguns put together with large bore barrels

Length: Just shy of 6 feet

Weight: 7 pounds

Range: Shells determine

Ammo: Custom shell we call a one gauge shell (nicknamed the 'one and done' shell). Shell is larger and thicker than a Duracell D battery. Capable of shooting other cartridges but what else do you want to shoot besides the first shell? Note: We recommend ice packs for your shoulder if you are not used to extreme pressure/recoil.

Accuracy: Shells determine

RoF: finger and reload speed of the person shooting

Attachments: What would you like?

**That's it for this section at least, there will be more in later sections, NOT CHAPTERS.**

**If anyone wants to use any of these for their own fic, let me know so I can read it after you use it. I may be able to give you a few more ideas about it, since later in the series a few get improved for armor users. Plus you won't get flames for using it, I won't get messages about it, and we will both have an easier time afterwards. So just message me and say, "Hey I am going to use (Insert Name of weapon here) in my story which is called (insert the title of story here) thanks." And that will be the end of it.**

**If you want to see later items let me know and I will try to, but no promises.**

**Questions are welcome and appreciated and I will answer the best of my ability without giving away too much info.**


	7. Chapter 6: Recruit&Train and The Cartel

**Rating is because of violence and death. No adult content or language, just lots of violence and death.**

** Disclaimer: I am doing this part here so I don't get sued. I do not own ****ANY**** of the movies, TV shows, books, video games, comics, or any of those types of things that I reference, nor do I own any of the characters, attacks, abilities, weapons, vehicles, or anything from them that I reference into the story. So anything I reference from the things I just listed is someone else's work and I should not be given credit for them. I do take any credit for if I change something of theirs into my own variation and style of it. But again ****I DO NOT OWN ANY**** of the items listed above.**

**Chapter 6: Recruitment, training, and the Cartel**

_I remember when we decided to get help: It was not an easy conversation._

As time went on the number of soldiers attacking increased every month they failed to conquer us. My friends and I decided that we were going to need a little extra help and we discussed at length on who would be best to join that could give more diverse skills to our group. I was an all-around fighter, Travis was great at close combat/mass kill in a close proximity, James brought the muscle and a few heavy attacks, and Jacob brought the vehicles, while the Wall Guard handled majority of long range attacks and explosives. I contacted a family friend named Travis Kelly who has known my family since he was born and my cousin John Finster and asked if they would help us. Travis could cover weapons, artillery, and explosives easily and John could cover support fighting (healing and fighting, enhancement of allies and fighting etc.) easily. We figured that six people with armor were better than four of us and two extra pair of eyes looking out for us wouldn't hurt either. Personally, I like the idea of having 10 eyes watching my back instead of six, not counting the Wall Guard. They had already been helping us for years, I had recruited them back when I created the island, and they had been on the wall shooting down on the enemy while we were down on the front lines.

I met with them and their families and made them an offer to which they both hesitated. Which I could understand, I mean they had families and were afraid about leaving them in the city while they were on the outside fighting. I sighed and told them, "I understand, I got to go and get ready," the got up to leave. When I was about to start leaving, John called out, "Hang on a minute Bro." I turned and asked, "What is it?" Travis chimed in and said, "Just because we hesitated didn't mean that it was a no." John nodded and said, "If we don't help our families would be in even more danger, so we might as well help you fight on the outside with the armor." I smiled and nodded. With that, I created the armor and they joined the group.

I started their training, stopping when an attack came which they stayed on the wall till they were fully vetted by me and the others, and then we continued it when we had a break from the fighting. My training could be considered harsh, insane, or just impossible but when you are training people with an armor that could give the user the power to destroy a continent in a matter of seconds you have to be tough and thorough. Some people who observed me training my friends thought I was nuts. One guy commented, "It was as if he was trying to kill, not train them." I start out by having them battle me one on one, but changing characters on the fly is the goal at first. Then to try to switch characters that can give them the tactical advantage and to know when to trust S.W.A.T.S. (when you get the armor you decide what the AI's name is, just like I named mine Eli) and when to decide for yourself which character is best for the situation.

The next step is I have them fight me and a clone at once, then me and two clones, and so on until they are ready for the next part of training. If I thought that they were holding back or fighting even one wit below what I knew they were capable of I gave them a good slap or hit to make them fight harder. If they still held back then I would give them a good scar to remind them. For the most part of the training, I stick to a routine or a pattern of moves to see how well they are paying attention when they start countering I start moving to a new routine and once they are to a certain point where I don't need to be predictable I start improvising.

This allowed me to get a feel for how they fight and what their preferred style of fighting is. Then I try to knock that comfortableness out of them. If they stick to a specific skill set then the enemy will exploit that and that doesn't just put their lives in jeopardy it puts us all at risk. The second part and third part are even crueler than the first is. One thing that needs to be understood about me I don't train or teach someone the nice or easy way I make them have to focus and think on their feet. Especially when it is training a soldier that will be defending over four million people from a race of beings that have the goal of ruling or killing us all.

The second part of the training was I put them in another dimension that I created with some of my characters and they had to survive in there for 5 days. Well 5 days out of the dimension one day outside was one year in there so they had to survive five years (I finally got good enough to do it). The dimension was a world with different zones and specific things living in each zone. This dimension was our world as it would be if there were no people or buildings. The zones are forest, jungle, desert, artic, and so on. The goal is to survive without the aid of the super powered characters. You would get to pick five normal characters for each year you were there, except the first year you had to survive the first six months on your own then for the other six months you got one character so you had to choose wisely for it. The five you pick could be the same five you had or if you feel that one or more characters would be more beneficial than one you have, then you could substitute it out at the end of the year.

_I remember the problem and I remember the reactions._

I told them the rules and the fact that my friends had not run through it, but Travis Kelly said, "Are you insane? I refuse to do it." After a while of us arguing about it back and forth, it started to get heated. We both got angry and he said, "You are insane! Do you even care if we live or die in there?" I was hurt I just put my head down and walked out of the room. Travis Kopplinger walked over and punched him without restraint and he flew 15 feet across the room. My cousin helped him up and Travis dusted himself off. His family walked over to see if he was ok, but James Fuller slammed his fist into Travis Kelly's Stomach, he gasped for air, and toppled over.

Then they both went after me and none of them except Jacob Miles knew what was going on or why they did that. Jacob walked over to Travis Kelly who was prepared for another attack, but Jacob just extended his hand and helped him up. Travis asked, "What the heck was that about?" Jacob from what my cousin told me later had a look in his eyes that would make the devil shake with fear. He simply told him, "If you ever say that again I will beat you to a pulp and do not ever accuse him of not caring about the people he trains again." Travis just nodded and Jacob went to catch up with the others and me.

They really wanted to know what just happened and then my sister Brytnee walked in. Jacob had told her what had happened. Travis asked, "What the heck is going on?" She told them, "Back when Brody had first been asked about joining the military word had already spread about his talents and an incident occurred." They were confused they were not aware of something happening. John asked, "What happened we were never told of something happening?" She answered, "That was how he wanted it. He didn't want anyone but who was there to know what had happened."

_The problem with being famous after the event came when unwanted parties started giving me attention._

Flashback two years after the event.

My family, my friends, their families, my girlfriend, and I were all having a lunch at Thousand Oaks Bible Church (my family that was there, was the family I had that lived in Texas. At the time John lived in Washington the state, not the capitol). While we were there a gang decided they wanted me for my skills and they were not going to take no for an answer, so they took us all hostage and demanded I help them. I refused then they hit my older sister Breana with the stock of a gun and I got mad. There were 17 of them there and they spread out around us. I told the boss, "Fine I will help on two conditions. My hands stay free and I get to fight the guy that just hit my sister." He agreed to both, and then the guy and I went up on to the stage in the sanctuary.

I fought the guy and we started to trade blows with each other. Then he slipped brass knuckles on and I started losing, then I saw a guy slap my younger sister Brytnee and I lost it. I caught the guy's fist in my hand and squeezed it the guy's arm crippled and now he was on his knees. He threw a punch for where it hurts. I sidestepped and twisted his arm snapping his wrist then he decided to try to stand up and keep fighting. He threw a punch straight at me I sidestepped again, grabbed his wrist, and slammed my forearm into his elbow breaking it and bending his arm backwards. He then proceeded to swing his arms wildly with just his shoulders. I ducked, went back on my hands, and kicked both of his knees shattering them both.

I started to go down the stairs off the stage and the boss told me, "You have to kill him he is no longer useful." I told him, "No, I don't kill people unless I have to". He said, "Fine, you do it or I'll kill your family". I went behind him and put my arms around his neck and said, "You shouldn't have hit my sister and made me mad, but don't worry your friends will pay too some will follow you others may be lucky enough to live". He responded, "Go to hell". I told him, "You first" then I snapped his neck. The boss was impressed and clapped, when I looked up however I saw everyone in the back few rows they saw everything.

I noticed there was a knife and a gun on the guy. I grabbed them both and the boss said, "Be careful point that at me and you're going to lose someone" the other 15 people had guns pointed at people I cared about. I told the boss, "I'll make you a deal if I can beat you all in a fight not all of you at once but one to three at once then we will be free to leave. If I lose, I will help you for as long as you want." He replied, "Agreed, but if you lose I am going to shoot 5 people and make you choose 3 more to shoot. In addition, you have to kill whomever you fight." I agreed and he said, "Get rid of the gun and use the knife against three of my men."

The first I was to fight in a knife-edge death match these are the rules he explained, "Both participants take off their shoes, plant a knife in the ground blade out, draw a line with the other knife, and then plant the other knife 5 feet away. Both people put their right foot against the blade, put the left foot across the line, and beat each other until one ends up moving their foot across the line or off the blade, and then the winner gets to kill the loser." I nodded and got ready for the match.

We started and I flinched as my foot went against the blade. The other guy and I started beating each other for almost an hour and I was already sore from the first fight. I was about to go down when I saw and heard a guy cock his gun which was aimed at Jacob's little sister who was 17 at the time. I saw the look on Jacob and his family's faces they were begging me to win. The guy grabbed my shoulders I grabbed his wrists and squeezed he let go. I let go too, he shook his hands, and went for my throat I blocked with my hands and started twisting he let go again and this time he threw a punch at me. I whacked his arm away, caught it, grabbed him by the lip of his pants where a belt would go, and hoisted him over my head then slammed him down on his neck and heard it fracture. The boss clapped and laughed I took the knives out of the ground and laid them on the front of the stage I had a plan for them for later.

The other two came at me with both of their knives drawn. I fended off their attacks for a while, but my wounds were slowing me down. One got behind me and held the knife at my throat the other walked forward readying to hit me with the knife to give me a reminding to cooperate from now on. He said, "I'm impressed that you are going this far for someone. You really are a good man." I thought quickly at that time I loved video games and that's what I did for fun, free time, and what I did as a job, but it looked like I wasn't going to be doing that for a while maybe ever again. I responded, "No, no I'm not," I stabbed the one behind me in the eye with my knife the other charged at me. I thrusted my hand onto his knife, grabbed the knife that the guy behind me was dropping, pushed up the chin of the guy with my hand with the knife through it, and thrusted the knife the guy dropped into his throat and finished speaking, "But I'm fast" then I twisted the knife and yanked it out. I pulled the blade out of my hand.

Now I had 13 men left to take care of counting the boss. I had four knives and a clip of bullets in the gun. I quickly thought up what I had to do. I noticed that the two I just killed had knives in their boots, so I had six knives. I couldn't keep fighting I was bleeding badly and my muscles were sore. Lucky for me my friends and I had practiced throwing knives before. I grabbed the knives from the two guys and moved like I was going to put them with the others. I grabbed them all and threw them with both my hands three hit home in the guy's throats, one hit another in the eye, one straight into the chest, the last into the shoulder but it went in deep enough that he dropped his gun. I grabbed the gun on the stage and shot the guy that was hit with the knife then in rapid succession the other guys and then the boss who caught it in the shoulder. One guy managed to survive his shot and was about to shoot Travis Kopplinger so I got the gun slide off and threw it and hit him in the eye.

I walked over got the slide put it back on the gun and saw I had two bullets left. I walked over to the boss and pointed the gun at his head he said, "Go ahead, shoot me be a man." I pressed it against his forehead my dad came up, grabbed my arm, and said, "Don't, he isn't worth it". I looked at the others and most of them agreed. I said, "Fine, I am not a man like him," moved the gun away from his head, moved the others from around him, and started to walk over to the others. He said, "I'll be back and when I do I'm going to find you". I turned pointed the gun at him then shot him in both of his kneecaps and said, "Now I can hear you coming." I started walking to the others when my legs quit on me and I fell to my knees. They all ran over to me I told them, "I'm ok, but to be safe since I am a Hummel (my family has a good history of being in the hospital, being sick, and having weird problems that require having to be taken to the hospital) call an ambulance and also the police." The police showed up ten minutes later the ambulance two minutes after that. I was taken to the hospital while everyone else gave a statement.

I was in the hospital for two weeks before I could go home. The doctor ordered me not to walk on my foot for a month and not to use my hand for four months at least. When I was wheeled into the sanctuary the Sunday after I was released, people clamored over to me to see how I was doing. The only people who didn't ask how I was were the people who had killed someone before because they knew how I was doing. The recruiters came to see me before church started apparently the guys that I killed were part of an international drug cartel that the military, police, and federals in six countries were looking to take down. They wanted me to join up and lead the manhunt against them. I refused since I had no desire to do that. Apparently I was the first person to take down 17 of them single handedly (wonder why), the first person to survive an attack, and not lose anyone that was caught in the fight. I still refused and they left.

Flashback end.

Travis said, "We know about that already Brytnee, I came and saw Brody at the hospital after that. What does that have to do with anything?" Brytnee responded, "That was the first event. The incident was what resulted from that event."

_Problem with people who believe they have power? They're not fond of taking no for an answer. Not that I cared either way though._

Flashback 6 months after incident at the church.

Jacob, Travis Kopplinger, James, and I were out having pizza and when we came out of the restaurant 10 guys jumped us and dragged us into a van then they climbed into their other cars and took us to a warehouse. They were more of the cartel and they wanted payback and still needed me for something. The boss from the church came up in a wheelchair and he was not happy. Apparently, when I shot him the kneecaps the bullets were lodged so far in them that they couldn't be removed and an infection set it in, so he had to have his legs amputated (couldn't have happened to a nicer guy right?).

He said, "We are going to play a new game you four are going to be tortured one at a time and when one of you loses consciousness or says mercy then the next one is going to go. This will go on for five days then if you are still alive, we are going to have you do the work we need done, or we are going to execute your friends in front of you." The military gave me a watch with a button that when I pressed it once it signaled I had information for them. Twice meant I had time sensitive information. Three times sent an alert telling a special task force of cops, FBI, military, CIA, and NSA to head for that location because it meant I was in trouble with the cartel again. I pressed the button three times when there were no guys behind me.

I told the boss "How about a new deal? If I can go longer than an hour then I can fight some of your men." He laughed and said, "Fine, but it will be three hours and if you lose then I will order a hit on one member of each of your families." Jacob was first and while they were paying attention to him, I looked around and I realized I had been here for a construction job I had done for extra money. I remembered that there was a large gas tank and oil barrels on the other side of one of the walls, but this warehouse was under repairs. There was a hole from where someone ran their car through the wall, and there was now a thin piece of sheet metal over it until they could repair it. I could see the gas tank through part of the hole that wasn't fully covered and along that wall they had ammo, weapons, and explosives if I could get something to blow the gas tank then we might have a chance.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream Jacob was being tortured and I yelled to him, "Ask for mercy and switch." He just looked at me from his look I could tell that he wasn't going to quit until absolutely necessary. He was getting cut on the arms they had a guy there that knew where he could cut, beat, and do other things that would keep us from dying from the wounds. Jacob lasted 25 minutes then I finally talked him into it and he was taken back to where we were. I prayed that they would pick me next. They picked Travis next. He gave me the same look that Jacob gave me when I told him, "Say mercy immediately." James told me, "I'm going to do the same. We all agreed that we are going to share some of the burden this time and we're not going to let you bare it alone." I sighed and dropped my head for a second.

Travis started, now they started with beating him. First with fists and then with brass knuckles, when one person got tired they switched. Travis lasted 30 minutes then he lost consciousness. He woke up as James was 5 minutes in to his turn. They were cutting his legs and his arms while beating his face. He lasted 40 minutes then he finally said mercy. Now it was my turn.

The boss I could tell from the look on his face that he was going to enjoy this. They strapped me down to the chair and immediately started punching my face. Then they moved to body shots I felt a rib crack then another break. They moved to cutting my arms and legs when I was 45 minutes in from the beating. After 30 minutes of that, they moved to acid drips on my skin. I still had to last 1 hour and 45 minutes before I could fight some of the people. They continued for 25 minutes then they moved to dunking me in water for a minute at a time. They did that 20 times. An hour left to suffer through. For the last hour, they did electric shocks straight to my bare skin and then started removing my nails with pliers.

Once the three hours was up the boss unstrapped me from the chair, handed me a knife, and told me, "Stand over by one of the walls" he then had five of his men stand across from me and said, "You are going to fight them." I thought to myself, "No, really? I thought I was going to play dominoes with them." I noticed that one had an AK-47 strapped to his back so I ran at them. Two came straight at me and both sliced high. I went low and cut their Achilles tendons they both fell I grabbed one knife from a guy's hand as he fell and stabbed them both in the throat. The other three spaced themselves around me I took a stance like a character from a videogame I had played because it provided a perfect position. My friends recognized it as the knife stance of Ezio Auditore from Assassins Creed 2, Brotherhood, and Revelation (videogames).

One guy came at me high I ducked put the blade in his foot then tore it up his leg. Another came at me while I was doing that and he was going to plunge the blade straight into me. I turned hit his arm to the side and wrapped my arm around his, and then I slashed his stomach, put the blade in between his ribs into his heart, and then shoved it into the side of his throat. The last guy took a stance and slowly approached me he knew I had skills and was a little afraid. He slashed at me repeatedly and I dodged until I saw an opening. I glanced back at my friends for a moment and they saw a look in my eye that told them to be ready to move. He slashed at me again I caught his arm kneed him hard in the stomach. He hunched over and I drove the blade into his head. He toppled to the floor dead and the boss just clapped and laughed. Now I had to move fast to initiate my plan.

I looked over at where the gas tank was and the boss looked there and saw it he knew what I was planning and told his men, "Run for your lives!" I grabbed the gun and squeezed the trigger as I was doing that my friends ran to where I was. Unknown to the boss the gas tank was empty I ran over to the explosives found some that remote detonate. I set one, grabbed the detonator, then cut my friends' hands free, and told them, "Grab a rifle, a pistol, and some grenades, and do it fast." Then I told them, "Run for the other exit." As we did the boss realized my bluff, came back with his men, and saw us running I turned and fired at them. We got out and they ran after us I told my friends, "Head for the area behind the warehouse there is a maze of shipping containers back there."

When we were far enough away, I hit the detonator, the building blew, and when I looked back the boss and 15 of his men were all that were left still following us. We got to the maze and I told my friends, "Stay calm and we will make it through this. You hear me?" They nodded as I rolled up my shirt, which was practically just scraps now, and found a loose string. I pulled it out and tied one end to the pin of a grenade and the other to a lever on one of the containers. When I heard footsteps approaching, I turned and fired. I hit two and the others took cover, while I fell back to my friends. When we fell back five of the men charged where I was and blew the grenade. I set up my friends in defensive positions and told them, "If you can't take a life shoot them in the leg or arm don't force yourself to do something you aren't prepared to do." Then I looked them right in the eye so they would know I meant what I was going to say next, "Because if you do it will haunt you for the rest of your life." They nodded and told me, "We won't let you down we're with you in this till the end."

We had 10 men left to takedown one guy I shot was only wounded. I heard them coming toward me and threw a grenade with the pin still in it. They ducked, ran, noticed the pin, and they laughed. Three guys walked up and one said, "Next time you should take the pin out of the grenade before you throw it." Then one bent to pick it up before he could touch it though I popped out from the corner and shot the grenade all three died on the spot. I yelled out "Now it's seven against five". We had God with us (at least I was hoping he was).

I moved back to where my friends were and told them, "Get ready. Jacob you grabbed an assault rifle that has a good enough scope on it that it could be a sniper rifle so I want you up on a stack of the containers. Travis I saw that as you grabbed your pistol you also got a corner shot I want you in a position where the enemy can only approach from two directions, but since we know where they are coming from aim it down the way they are coming. James you grabbed an AK-47, so I want you to take a position by Travis and Jacob to watch their backs and still do damage. I'll take position at the front between these two containers." They nodded and took their positions and above Jacob saw why I had done this. With our positions, we had overlapping fields of fire, and we could clearly see and watch out for each other. They came right by where I was and Jacob hit one in the head and the boss in the shoulder. James shot one in the throat and another in the eye. Travis hit one in the chest and another in the head. I shot the last guy in the head as he walked by my position.

I came out around the corner and saw that the boss was on his back still alive. My friends came to where I was and pointed their guns at him. He looked at me and said, "We have been through this before you're not going to kill me" I looked at him and said, "No. No I'm not, but I don't have to make it easy for you to leave either. I'll leave it in God's hands." I took more of the remote explosive and put it on a container above his reach, then tied the remote to a thin piece of string with the button facing the ground again out of his reach. I looked at the boss and said, "Better start praying." Then told my friends, "We're leaving grab the weapons and as much ammo you can get. No telling if they have any more men coming." We started picking and grabbing, then we started walking. The boss yelled out. "You can't leave me like this. WAIT!" I looked back at him and asked, "Why should I?" He answered, "I can tell you about the operations of the cartel."

I stopped and told my friends "I'll be right back this could be useful" and went over to him and said, "Tell me if it's good enough I'll help you." He spilled his guts without a second thought. He gave me safe house locations, weapon and money stashes, operation locations, and the names and locations of the head of the cartel and the ranking members. I told him "Thanks" and moved to leave he yelled out, "Wait you said you would help me". I paused, turned, and said, "Oh right I did say that". I went back and tied a second thin piece of string to the detonator. I started walking away he yelled, "Hey! You said you would help me!" I turned and said, "I did I made it so you were more likely to live. I would have helped you more, but you were a stupid idiot and threatened my family and friends. Now you pay the price." I walked forward and said, "Let's go guys." We walked out of the maze (not hard when I memorized the way in so all we had to do was go backwards).

When we got back by the warehouse, we heard a scream and then an explosion and we just kept walking. Guess God didn't favor him. When we got around the warehouse, Jacob was in front. Three of the men were hiding there and came around the corner and were about to open fire. I grabbed Jacob, threw him behind me, and spread my body out as they opened fire and I was hit a few times. Jacob managed to pull his pistol and shoot one in the leg. Travis shot one in the shoulder and James shot another in the stomach. They all fell over and when I told them I was ok, they all walked over to them and shot the three of them in the head. I was hit once in the left shoulder, the stomach, in both elbows, and in the right leg.

The people I called finally showed up. We were rushed to the hospital one of the recruiters asked me before I went into the ambulance, "Are there any survivors?" I told him, "You're looking at them." When I was in the hospital, the recruiters came to me and asked, "Have you changed your mind about joining us?" I told them, "Yes, but I have three conditions. 1: You have to let me lead the assaults on their positions, which I know the locations of. 2: I want protection for my friends and family. 3: I am not going to take prisoners." They said, "We agree to the first two, but we are not sure about the third." I told them, "In light of recent events I don't think anyone I know will be safe until they are all dead." They thought for a minute then agreed. With that, I was in the military.

Flashback end.

_I never held it against Travis when he had an outburst about the training; I was just upset he thought I didn't care. Especially when I didn't finish my explanation._

As Brytnee finished saying what had happened they all fell silent. Travis looked the most shocked and horrified. He said, "I never knew that happened." Brytnee replied, "I told you that was how he wanted it, so that the other members of the cartel wouldn't know and so no one else had to worry about him." All Travis could say was, "I can't believe I said that to him I feel horrible now and I can understand why they were so mad at me." Brytnee told him, "If it makes you feel better Travis, James, and Jacob thought it was nuts too, but he didn't have them go through it because they had learned their lesson on that from another time. He realized if the need ever came for more legion members he had to be sure they did not make the same mistake. He just wants to ensure that if he ever can't be there that you can survive without him worrying." Travis said, "That just makes me feel worse." Travis and John both got up and went out to find me.

**CUT!**

**So, now you have some background on how I came to be in the military and who it was in Chicago and tried to frame me. This will not be the last you hear of the Cartel either.**

**Reviews please.**

**I'm out.**


End file.
